


Cowboys and Aliens

by Fenneckycorgi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 1800s, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Attempt Slow Burn, Comedy, Cowboys, Eventual Smut, F/M, History, Romance, Time Travel, bare with me, lets see how this goes, not so accurate historical fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenneckycorgi/pseuds/Fenneckycorgi
Summary: AU V/B Inaccurate Historicalin the alternate reality Bulma inadvertently created, Freiza and Cooler are jousting for which one of them their father will name King after he resigns from his 1000 year reign of the Icejin empire. to get their prize, their father has sent them off to conquer planets and bring them into the Icejin empire that are not already claimed by other powers of the universe, AND keep as close to the laws the great powers of the universe have agreed upon. one being do not disturb infantile planets. it has been proven planets yield better resources when the inhabitants have a chance to reach a space age.Earth has been said to have incredibly powerful artifacts; 7 magical spheres to grant any wish the collector wants. However, the earth is still young. it 1879 when Cooler and Friezas forces land and the inhabitants have not reached a space age yet. Cooler and Frieza have been called to their home planet light years away unexpectedly. fearing the worse, they leave their soldiers marooned and collared on the archaic world with the intent to find the dragon balls and eliminate the others army. mix in a pack of unruly saiyans and a blue haired scientist from the future and you have a wild west ride!





	1. Marooned in Time

Disclaimer- I do not own the anime characters portrayed in this work or any of my works. Please support the legal owners and official releases of merchandise.

 

Cowboys and Aliens

 

 

Chapter 1- Marooned in Time

 

 

 

This just HAD to work! The math was there, theories seemed to fit seamlessly; the formulas ironed out-

 

 _So it had to work, Right?_ She thought, pausing as she looked up above. The weather was bright and sunny above her but she could seen the tell-tale plates that made up the dome's shield from the out-side post-apocalyptic weather from completely wiping out what was left of the life currently residing on Earth. Her determination steeled her back into a confidant posture that dared others to question Ms. Briefs expertise. Even if her father was there and practically shoved a spot in the program for her with out any real back ground to support it and make _sure_ his daughter and only other trusted scientist was his partner in crime while they raced the clock against their families rival company; SynchEnergy Ent.

 

The other tech company made technology based on defense of the planet rather than attempting to cultivate what was left of it while the general population fled the dying planet and left it an out caste glorified trading post for the Galactic Empire they had been forced-invited into years ago when they discovered easier space travel. Their aim wasn't to right the wrongs the earth may or may not have done, but further the revolution of the Earthling resistance which was poking at the empire when they were nowhere near able to back it up. Their efforts only served to anger their ever threatening over lords that patrolled the heavens of planet Earth, dutifully keeping watch for any attempts at illegal trespass or escape from their territories.

 

Bulma tapped the tip of her classy high heels impatiently as she waited for the automatic doors to open and let her into the stage room where world leaders (at least those their overlords allowed to live still) gathered to make a decision that could change their lives and life of their planet. Right the wrongs, or fight the beast? Well, it depended on which scientist's theories actually work. She quickly smoothed out her dark purple blouse and checked that her pencil skirt hadn't ridden up too much. She had tossed on her oversize lab coat last minute out of habit and would have preferred to wear much more comfortable clothes but her mother had insisted on giving a better impression than the grunge look.

 

Bulmas father was already on stage, her mother at his side. The tall, graceful woman basked in the lime light at the arm of the charismatic old scientist as he captured the audiences attentions in his tale regaling the and his partner, Bulma, were able to finally break the barrier of time.

 

“This is Capsule Corps way of helping our world, our RACE to resolve a problem with out conflict for once.” Trunks Briefs adjusted his glasses on his nose as the hologram conjured an image in the middle of the long meeting table all the world leaders were seated around while he made his presentation on stage. A small, 5 man, dome like shape blinked into view. 3 thick mechanical legs stretched from its base in a tripod esk fashion. A large front window marked the front of the craft while smaller, circular windows dotted around it and another larger circular window donned the top of the craft, like a moon roof. image slowly rotated, showing small blips of information about the machine for the audience to learn about the make up of the invention.

 

“The worlds 1st reliable Time machine.” Bulma chimed in as she approached from behind the stage, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her clothing and smoothing her hair back in place as she appeared from behind the curtain on stage. Her dramatic entrance caught her small audiences attention as she gestured to the machine shown, taking over for her father to finish out their speech she was just a tad late to. The crowd murmured in response and awe as the image of the machine rotated slowly, taking the ship apart to boast the layout inside. For a craft only meant for time travel, the machine had a large cockpit serving as its brig. Five chairs with safety straps lined the interior of the cabin. A small hallway took them to the heart of the ship that had 3 layers. The top was an observatory with comfortable couches lining the walls and the large bubble like window on top allowing viewers to watch scenery above the ship. A perfect star gazing facility. The main deck, where the cock pit led into had the necessities; a small kitchen with the latest appliances condensed into a smaller space. It seemed it could comfortably hold up to 3 large men before feeling cramp. The hologram showed a fully functional bathroom with shower, toilet and, strangely, washing and drying machine. The third room was larger, but had different functions. It showed capabilities to be an infirmary on one side, and a cargo hold the other. The final deck was living quarters. A captains suit took the largest, furnished with a private washroom and queen sized bed. The other 2 rooms were not as large, but comfortable enough to have 2 standard beds on either side and a drawers under the beds for personal belongings.

 

Over all it was a luxurious space craft, and it held the crowds attention raptly now.

 

“With our combined efforts of technology development, and research, we have created a comfortable, stealthy machine that can pass through time with out disturbing its surroundings.” she explained as the image displayed a small energy field that encircled the craft, “Using Icejin alloys left over from cargo ships in the docks, we found a combination with our own native creation that is impenetrable, and able to shift into a mirror of its surroundings.” the image showed the ship in front of many different back grounds, the ship's shields mirroring the surroundings rendering it undetectable.

 

“Yes, yes,” a General rolled his eyes at the back of the room. He was a heavy hitter for the SynchEnergy campaign and often made a point to back the much more aggressive company when it came to what little resources earth could spare would be spent. He would rather earth fight for its freedom or dye trying, or so that is how he came off. Bulma could tell the aged man was hiding something. He was too out spoken for a military man.

 

She chose to keep him with in her sights, not trusting his presence in this presentation.

 

“Most of our ships are already equipped with the stealth shield; can your toy survive the density of time travel, or will it blow up like all the others you have tried in the past.” He sniffed irritably, “SynchEnergy has already proven they can jump back a few minutes in time to allow our soldiers to act quicker than our foes in an attempt to take down more of the enemy per soldier.” he pointed out with a shrug, leveling his dark brown gaze with Bulmas suspicious one, “You're just saying this bulky, dome of a ship can do what a tiny bracelet has been doing for years!”

 

“Yes, this is obviously bigger than a mere bracelet, General,” Bulma coolly brushed off in agreement, but another doubter put in his two cents worth.

 

“Whats the point? We already have time skippers, don't we? Why should we fund a project to perfect a glorified ship when we can just hop back in time as many times as we need to get the correct results?”

 

Bulma grinned, knowing someone would bring up that stupid invention SynchEnergy used for years to keep on top of Capsule Co, even with the invention of the endless storage device, the capsule. It was her turn to gloat about out doing THEM, “Why skip when you can run?”

 

A hush fell across the crowd. Actual time travel? How far could this thing go?

 

Still the General seemed unimpressed. His wide set shoulders didn't shift from their stiff hold he kept, almost bracing against any and all information he may have to process and stubbornly keep to his preconceived ideals. He held that stance a little too well. Most government officials showed some kind of reaction, never this stony front he put up. Bulma had a feeling he was probably paid to look that way or something, but she kept up her optimistic, political facade regardless. The broad man held a meaty, aged finger up in question, “And just what do you plan to do with this 'time-machine' that the world government should deem your project worth the investment?”

 

Another hush fell upon the group as they turned to the Briefs family. An feeling of baited breath could be felt around the room. The idea that one could travel to different time lines with out being ripped apart was extraordinary! Many have tried in the past, but no successful for longer than the max SynchEnergy had discovered; a mesesily 5 minutes. Anything more and the forces of Time man had yet to understand just yet tore anything that attempted to cross that invisible line nothing but dust. Divided into tiny molecules and never heard from again. Nothing.

 

Bulma and her father, Trunks shared a knowing look. Dr. Briefs stepped down the stage steps and approached the far wall of the room, pressing a remote near the refreshments table. His wife stood proudly, offering her husband a drink of whiskey as the two of them watched their daughter with pride as she continued the ground breaking presentation.

 

Their guests gasped as the very floor beneath them whirled to life and began to sink down from the walls around them. A lift of some sort!? The sinking floor started to make a few of the world leaders and their body guards become unsettled. Many stood up from their seats and looked around frantically. The room filled with nervous energy.

 

Was this a trick? Was it an attack? Tensions were certainly high enough around the world to warrant such a thing, but from the Brief family?

 

“Fear not, everyone,” Dr. Briefs reassured with a good nature, disarming smile under his bushy mustache, “It's perfectly safe!” as the floor slowly stuttered to a stop, the backdrop behind Bulma on stage slowly raised up. Inch by inch a life-sized version of the Time-machine was revealed right before their eyes. A wave of mystified awe struck the room as the crowd hungrily drank in the machine in all its glory.

 

The floor beneath the ship rotated slowly, showing off a sleek, dome-like ship. It resembled a huge concave shape with the capsule corp insignia painted delicately across the entrance to the craft and the the name of the ship 'CC Hope I' imprinted just above its front windshield. The lustrous metal shined in polished finesse, a beautiful gun-gray shined in the spot light on stage with darkened windows, barely allowing sight inside the ship itself. The dome rested on its belly passively, resembling a dome home rather than a ship.

 

“It's a ship?!” one of the women gasped, “It's HUGE! You can actually take an entire team back in time?”

 

Bulma nodded, clicking a button that opened the door of the craft, “we had to make our machine a sturdy size and shape to able to withstand the G forces that are actually wildly pressing around us in the time stream that pulls things from one time to the next.” she explained as if it were as easy as sending an ancient radio wave from one town to the next.

The star struck audiences eyes glazed over at the technical explanation, yet they ooo'd and awww'd at the lovely lady's' explanation of how it worked and what gadget does what. When they came to theories on the process, however, the General scoffed.

 

“We have theorized that an entire team of specialist will be able to go back in time, make a few nudges at key points in our history, and create a future where the Icejin never find Earth! Our Ancestors will be educated on the detrimental state they are putting the planet in. We hope to revitalize our world as well as protect it from the Icejin invasion!” she announced.

 

“You mean you haven't actually tested it yet?” He arched a brow, “'Theorized' is it? Meaning you just made a glorified upside down cereal bowl for a luxury cruiser?”

 

Bulma felt her stomach drop when the man called her and her team out like that. The slip of her facade didn't last though, as she clutched her delicate fingers into small fists, forcing her professional stance once more. She bit the inside of her cheek discretely to try and rein in her temper, but her aquamarine eyes must have betrayed her as she took a deep breath and leveled the General with what she thought was a level-headed expression. The sly smirk he gave her let her know he saw right through it. He was getting under her skin. He was winning their little game of wins with the blow he just dealt, but she wasn't done just yet.

 

Dr. Briefs stepped forward, holding up a remote, “The ship itself has been back in time and programmed to return soon as it hit stable ground. We have footage of this being successful.” Dr. Briefs approached the table of representatives, nodding their attention towards a lowering screen that played the test run video. One shot was of the lab as the machine blinked in and out of existence. The other was of the cock pit being thrown in to a colorful vortex with no sound. Lights and colors flashed harshly in the screen, disappearing as quickly as it had amassed the entire outside of the cockpit. Then, the video showed a grassy field in the middle of a dark thunderstorm overhead.

 

“What you are seeing is the exact spot the Capsule corp lab would have been, had it been built about 800 years before now.” she dreamily watched the harmless rain patter against the glass of the windshield in the video and the beautiful strike of lightning just out side the ship, “This is a thunderstorm; a phenomena that used to be regular around earth before the need for dome spheres to be made to protect the human race from over abundance or solar rays and toxic radiation from the polluted grounds we now live on.”

 

Many of this generation had never seen anything more organic than the simple rain storm that played over and over on screen, just before the ship 'blinked' back and forth from the lab, to the time specified to return; 800 years prior. The same strike of lightning hit across the screen over and over like clock work. Proving the machine could easily return back and forth harmlessly across the time stream.

 

Bulma turned off the screen and sent it back to where it was stored with her own remote on the stage, “You see ladies and gentlemen, Capsule Corp isn't running a race to reverse time, we've already won.” she gestured to the machine still displayed on stage, “With this machine, CC Hope I, Capsule Corp hopes to go back in time at key points in our history and make small changes so the human race does not fall to it's own pollution of our planet! This way we will not be weakened when the invasions start happening, and maybe JUST MAYBE we can survive as their equal instead of their fodder!” she concluded.

 

A stunned silence met her bold declaration. Bulmas eyes made contact with her fathers. He looked like he had just swallowed a large chunk of food with how shocked he looked. And Bulma realized her mistake; she wasn't supposed to reveal so much of the plan behind their project to these men and women. None of them held any known loyalty to Capsule corp, though they did appreciate the fruits the company bore to the general public. This was supposed to ignite them to help fund the project with out their overlords knowing. A chance for the human race to finally reunite and claim their independence once more....

 

and she may have shattered it before it began.

 

This stunned the crowd into a pregnant silence. The General most of all as he unabashedly hung his jaw open in shock. What this family was proposing was mutinous! It was the hope and dream of every earthling to have made it this far, kept alive at the whim of an overlord they had never seen, but felt the extended reach of his wrath like slaughtered lambs. But to go against such overwhelming power was suicide and they all knew it. Survival depended on all of them bending the knee to their rulers, or Earth itself will be obliterated just like some of the planets in the milky way system had been as an example.

 

“You would gamble the fate of this world on a few mesesily time jumps to right our wrongs?” A younger leader stood up, “How do you determine what is right and what is wrong? Whose to say you wont just make this worse?” his eyes were wide with fear.

 

“Or that it even works with organic life on board at all?” another spoke up.

 

Bulma could feel the uncertainty lingering on them all, she gulped down her guilty anxiety and fear, but it was do or die at this point. She knew that since she had revealed their end game to these people that if they weren't behind them 100%, the Briefs family would be painted criminals against the empire and killed in the streets for sport as punishment. Her father had warned her not to get carried away, and she had. She had put herself and her family in jeopardy.

 

Now she had to do what Bulma Briefs does best;

 

Improvise.

 

  
“A Test then?” she offered, squaring her shoulders in determination, “I will go back, and return with evidence I visited the past!”

 

“Bulma wait!” her father held up his hand, having a feeling he knew were this was going.

 

Bulma turned to look at the ship, “CC Hope I, power on.” she used the voice command. The ship whirled to life, extending its 3 long legs, lifting itself up smoothly, startling the onlookers. The massive ship beeped in reply to Bulmas voice as a ramp lowered to the stage at Bulmas feet. The Hydraulics hissed as they settled once more.

 

“Oh my!” Pansy gasped in surprise as she watched her daughter walk up the ramp.

 

But their pleas fell on deaf ears as Bulma reached the door of the ship and turned, locking challenging glares with the General from across the room; he daring her to be so stupid, while she dared him to call her on it.

 

“Right here,” Bulma arched a competitive brow, “Right now.” she clarified, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

 

That got the paid heckler to balk in surprise. How could she be so confident? This woman truly was disturbed. The way her cool, saphiric gaze pinned him where he stood in the crowd as if he were a fox in the hen house. The fierce fire behind that pair of eyes had even the hardened General second guessing himself. She truly was a … force to be reckoned with. He had better come up with something quick or his employer wast going dish out the promised payment. He had to disarm the Briefs somehow.

 

“You don't have the guts to risk yourself here, in front of the world leaders; do you girl?”

 

The room chilled with a brief silence. spectators held their breath in anticipation; not knowing if this was really happening or not or if it was just scripted by capsule corp to up the dramatic flair to their presentation. Though one look at the young heiress, it was hard to tell that her reactions weren't as organic as they could come.

 

The door behind Bulma opened with a small hiss of pressurized air being released. The young woman standing at the top of the runway looked over at her mother, clutching a handkerchief to her breast in worry, then down to her fathers ridged figure. She could tell he was ready to put in the override code if she actually went through with this.

 

She gave him a small, sad smile as he realized the override button on his remote wasn't functioning. His Blue eyes widened in fear.

 

“I've got more than Guts, General,” She reassured, then turned to walk inside the ship, “CC Hope I, prepare for Time-Jump.” the door closed behind her, and once more the ship came to life, lighting up brilliantly in preparation as the ramp and legs retracted back under the ship, letting the craft hoover in place.

 

“Bulma don't do this!” her father screamed, rushing up to the stage, the whooshing air created from the hoovering craft kept him at bay.

 

A low hum rumbled somewhere deep with in the ship. The massive bulk was charging up all power for the history-making jump it was about to achieve with Dr. Briefs precious daughter inside at the helm. Bulma could be seen settling into the pilots seat, typing away commands and flicking a switch. She was about to pull a lever, one Trunks Briefs knew was the Time-Jumper. She paused, looking at her father, then held up her hand, folding down her ring finger and middle finger in a sign meaning 'I-Love-you' in sign language. The Briefs family always did this for luck right before a gutsy experiment, but this time it broke the mans heart to see it.

 

“Bulma, PLEASE!” Dr. Briefs pushed himself through the turbulent draft to the top of the steps, instantly having to shield his face from the dust and debris the ship kicked up. He caught sight of the moment his daughter pulled the lever and his heart stopped, “No! BULMA!” he cried.

 

 

“Is she crazy!??” a world leader screeched.

 

The small crowd fell into chaos in the room, scrambling over one another in an attempt to take cover. Pansy Briefs held onto her husband lab coat desperately to keep from being tossed away from the harsh back drafts.

 

And just like that, the machine blinked out of existence. The heat and the high winds instantly vanished with it, leaving a disgruntled room filled with confused men and women. They all looked around each other, as if to see if everyone else had just witnessed the same thing. This was another time of technological booming since the early 2000's, so not much was new to them, but this was definitely something _different._

 

Trunks Briefs fell to his knees in shock. His sky blue eyes that Bulma had inherited started to fill slowly with shocked tears as he looked down at the white flooring of the show stage. It was scorched lightly, outlining the belly of the ship from where it hovered over it. A small flaw that allowed the heat to escape at safe temperatures out of the force field, but directly under the ship burned the hottest.

 

She was gone. Scorch marks were all that was left of his daughter and their life's work.

 

“What have you.... done?” he gaped in awe back to the audience, “That ship had a few more test runs to go! This was supposed to be a show of schematics! Not a proving!' his voice grew in anger as he locked eyes with the general. It was _his_ fault! He pushed Bulma to extreme measures to prove a point!

 

“How long till she returns?” an elder lady asked cautiously. Looking around with her worried co-leaders, “it's a Time-machine, right? That means it can come back right?”

 

“It would if the second half of the formula were loaded in it at time of take-off.” Dr. Briefs said calmly as dread began to sit in his stomach. He could feel his wife clutch the arm of his coat fearfully, “there are some on board, but they were not secure. We do not know if it will safely make the jump; the strands between time have proven to be.... rough, for travel.”

 

“So we just gotta wait and hope there was enough for Bulma to use to come back right? Is that it?” Pansy clarified, wiping some of the tears from her eyes gracefully as she could, “Oh well then that's wonderful! We just gotta hope that there's enough when she lands and she can come right back, right?”

 

The Doctor said nothing. Pansy searched his blue eyes behind thick rimmed glasses, but was unable to read the man she loved most her life. She turned to the crowd, but they had similar expressions. Clearly optimism wasn't as catchy to them as it was for her.

 

“Right?” her question echoed.

 

 

10928374109283740192873401982730941872304918723049817230498127309481723094872103948

 

United State of America

April 9, 1889

Somewhere deep in the Appalachian Mountains

 

“Keep up!” Vegeta shouted over his shoulder to his men a stride their horses forming a line behind their Alpha's horse, pushing the animals to fight against the snow, the wind, and the cold surrounding them.

 

The cold mountain top they had just crested was to be their only escape from their would be pursuers. With out their full power potential at their beck and call, the men called the Saiyans had no choice but to use more earthling tactics to survive these past 5 years they had been marooned on this stupid dusty mud ball of a planet.

 

“The horses can't take much more of this, Prince Vegeta!” Bardock called from the rear of their posse the 5 of them made for now. 5 men; 3 of which were related, much to the Princes chagrin. The Son family clan were brash at most and aggravating at least. Only the patriarch, Bardock seemed to be somewhat normal as far as obedient soldiers went. His mate and sons were a different story entirely. Too driven by emotion.

 

The drafty mule carrying the largest of them, Nappa, brayed in protest as its hoof caught on an unseen rock under the snow, nearly throwing the big man off its strong back. Nappa yelped embarrassingly as he righted himself, giving the animal a harsh tug on the reins to get it to pay closer attention, “Even the damn Mule is miss stepping!” he groaned through the storm.

 

“Ya sure you're just not a bad rider Ol'Man?” Raditz sniggered, then sneezed as the cold once again chilled him to the bone with its howling winds and wet snow soaking through their furs, “Seriously though my balls are about to fall off.” he complained.

 

“And I'm out of jerky too!” his younger brother, Goku whined as his stomach growled.

 

“Alright, Alright Already!” Vegeta hissed, turning his horse to face his men. The five of them let their mounts huddle in a close knit circle with their heads low, using their bodies to serve as a buffer from the storm around them, “I've heard enough of all of you're _Bitchin!_ Huddle up! Soon as I am able to feel my fingers again, we're moving.” he hissed, glaring at Raditz, the elder of the Son sons, “Remember we wouldn't even be here right now if someone had kept their front tail in their pants!”

 

4 sets of eyes glared in unison at the longest, and wildest haired one of the group. He tucked his animal skinned long coat closer, as if it could hide him from their murderous gazes. He cleared his throat.

 

“How was I supposed to know that saloon was a set up?” He defended, “We were all in there, I just happened to use the available merchandise they offered!”

 

Bardock smacked his eldest upside the head, knocking his hat off his head and tumbling on his exhausted horses neck, “We all knew it was a set up!” he admonished, “We were meant to flush them out for any Frieza forces. Not trigger the trap the locals set up for common criminals!”

 

“And who the fuck was supposed to tell me that?!” Raditz bared his elongated fangs at his father, hating it when the older man treated him like a novice pup on his first hunt.

 

“Oh that was me!” Goku flicked his two fingers up in recognition, “Nappa told me to tell you to be careful around the Ladies, and be prepared for the worst.” he rehearsed proudly.

 

Raditz rolled his eyes, “Like any of that was clear at all...” He snorted.

 

“How much clearer do you need?” Nappa leaned over the saddle horn on his Mule, letting his back stretch after the long grueling ride. He would never get used to having to ride on the backs of beasts instead of just flying everywhere. He would be glad the day their restriction collars either reset or came off entirely.

 

But that was unlikely.

 

The wind tossed Raditzs long unruly ponytail over his shoulder as the snow blew down his back, making the large man shiver and rub his gloved hands together near his horses neck to try and keep warm, “You know, I read that as take protection to the whore house, because you can smell the disease on em?” 4 sets of dead panned looks greeted the confused young man, “What? I can't be the only one to take it that way! Even if yall are too stuck up to get your dicks wet every once in a while!”

 

“None of that was communicated at all.” Bardock snorted, “Just your dick thinking instead of your upstairs brain cell.” the elder man sighed in dismay.

 

“No way! I can't be the only one who thought that!?” Raditz roared looking around at the men.

 

“You're a dirty old man, Raditz,” Goku scrunched his nostrils in distaste, with a disgusted look on his face. The younger man shifting his horse to scoot away from his brother, playfully, “Make sure you don't go thinking that kind of stuff when we get Chi-Chi and Gohan back, ya hear me!”

 

Raditz stuck his tongue out and made gagging noises over his shoulder, “Like I could even get off while your hellcat lectures me to death on how to properly have sex with her.” he droned, “Or even WANT to, at that.”

 

Nappa grunted in agreement, “Maybe its better that the half breed whelp and your harpy got captured. They were slowing us down and a liability to our cause.” he huffed.

 

Goku's usually serene expression morphed into one of dark anger. He bore his fangs threateningly at the elder Saiyan, about to defend his mates honor, and put the brute in his place, but their leader cut him off sharply.

 

“Enough!” Vegetas sharp command caught the groups attention, “That should remind you the other reason we are here.” he looked to Goku, “We do not leave anyone behind. Your mate and pup are one of us now. Soon as well get the laughable human law off our tails, retrieving them is our first priority, you know that.” he glared at Nappa for good measure, “The Saiyan race protects their own. No matter the cost. Those disloyal to their own are banished, remember that before running your mouth, Nappa. One would think you were trying to sabotage Goku's family.”

 

“No sir,” Napa lowered his eyes submissively, side glaring at Goku in the corner of his eye.

 

Bardock cleared his throat and spoke up, “First things first, nothing will get done if we run the beasts into the ground. We need shelter to wait out the storm and we need it now.” he nodded back the way they came, “No human could push this far in these conditions. We should have a good few days at least a head of the law now with this storm. Now is the time to take the necessary rest we all need to keep up our strength.” he advised, looking to his Prince.

 

Prince Vegeta conceded with a sigh. He had learned through this torturous marooning that a hot head was dangerous in this strange, alien, prehistoric land. The rules were different here on the ground than they were for the warriors of space. And then there was that nasty law about not disturbing native life on prehistoric planets...

 

Vegeta tugged his scarf out of habit, bumping the cool metal of his collar that was identical to all of the marooned aliens of this world.

 

' _Not to mention these nasty things'_ he grunted inwardly.

 

“Go,” He nodded to them each, inching his mare to the side of a bare, winter stricken tree. He let his fang nick the tip of his thumb. The scent of his powerful blood tainted the air as he marked the bark with the small couple of droplets of blood, “Follow this scent back here in a few hours, or if you find something. Back by nightfall or we move with out you.” he ordered, quickly swiping his tongue over the tiny cut, saliva healing it quicker than his already fast healing process.

 

He then turned his horse around and bumped his heels into her ribs lightly. The dark mare bolted off into the snow at her masters request. The others did the same in different directions, able to small the scent of their leaders blood marking that dead winter tree from miles away instinctively.

 

“So much for no man left behind,” Grumped Nappa.

 

 

-1092384-10922984098370293870932847093284709328470923874093287409528745

 

 

 

Her blue eyes swirled in her head, trying to keep track of the swirl of colors that flew at lightning speeds around the ships windows, but to no avail. She was thankful she was strapped in, because it felt like she was in a virtual reality roller coaster! What she was seeing was unreal to her with all those dazzling colors flying past her too fast for her brain to clearly recognize anything as she was tossed around in her straps.

 

Her stomach did uncomfortable flip flops as the overwhelming sensations continued too fast for her to comprehend. She nearly lost her lunch when the ship suddenly felt like it was being twirled around and around in a fierce corkscrew turn! Her hands flew to her lips in effort to keep it down. She forced her eyes open, the scientist in her demanding she witness all of it first hand so she could record it in her science journal later for future notes.

 

Yet it was proving too much. She felt like the air was being sucked out her lungs and panicked. She had assumed that the molecules inside the ship itself would remained unharmed. That is what her data had suggested! But it felt like the air was being rapidly sucked out of her.

 

She tried to breath calmly so she didn't run out of oxygen too quickly, squinting her eyes as a blinding flash of light sparked in the center of her peripheral. Maybe if she just calmed down, she could work through it until the ship landed?

 

The bright flash became bigger and bigger, and she was growing dizzier and dizzier from lack of air. Her head started swimming in light headedness and her vision started to sink and darken into tunnel vision.

 

 _'No!'_ she thought, ' _Not like this! It can't end like this! We've come too far!”_

 

She fought her body to stay conscious, up until her vision blacked out completely. The white light engulfed the ship, swallowing it in its glorious rays, and then suddenly, the ship dead dropped a few feet, landed, then mechanically adjusted itself sturdily on the ground it found.

 

Red dust swirled around as the ships GPS functions blipped its current time and location it had landed in. Startled wild life fled the scene as the large ship suddenly appeared out of thin air.

 

April 15, 1889

 

 

Red digital symbols chirped and chattered around the displayed date and time. A comprehensive description of landscape, wildlife, weather patters and out side temperature flickered translucently on the front window, but Bulma didn't see this.

 

She didn't see the moon slowly rising across an unpolluted sky. Couldn't see the first organic trees and grass she had ever seen in her life. Certainly wouldn't recognize the pack of razor back boar she had startled out of a temporary den nearby.

 

No.

 

Bulma Briefs; 1st time successful time explorer of her time was pass out, sleeping peacefully slouched in her chair. Unaware of just how far from home she truly was in her adventures this time.

 

 

 

  
\-------------End chapter 1

 

 

Thank you so much for reading! Stay tuned for the next installment of Cowboys and Aliens!

 

Preview:

 

A deafening roar startled her from her perusal at the characters on the screen and pulled her attention to what was OUTSIDE that window. Her eyes widened at the sight.

 

Before her she saw a massive creature covered in scales and feathers and armed with sharp teeth chase after an extremely hairy-looking mammal with a long trunk and sturdy tusks. The massive predator apparently looking for a quick and easy meal out of the lumbering, haired giant, but bumped into the ship, not having seen it there in its camouflaged state.

 

Enraged, the predator shook its massive head and let a commanding roar at the unseen foe in challenge. It turned its head back and forth, trying to catch some kind of hint of what was keeping him from his meal that was quickly getting away through the trees now. Its upper maw curling back from sharp, huge teeth. The biggest teeth Bulma had ever seen.

 

Large predators were extinct in her time. Especially those of the Dinosaur-Esq type.

 

She was incredibly thankful for the insight to have a camouflaging system in place with the light shields of the small ship. The Ship could withstand time travel, but could it with stand the wrath of a hungry prehistoric ancient beast driven by instinct alone?

 

She didn't want to find out.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2- Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where has Bulma ended up? What are the consequences of Time-Travel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Honestly All of your reviews are soooo inspiring to me! This story has been naggeling at me for a while so it's so much fun to finally get it out there!  
> Enjoy the new chapter and please Review to your hearts content :) 
> 
> After all Reviews are a Fanfiction Writers best form of consumption!

Disclaimer- I do not own the anime characters portrayed in this work or any of my works. Please support the legal owners and official releases of merchandise.

 

Chapter 2- Your Fault

 

 

Zarbon once more looked over his captains log. He didn't know why he did this every day or why he kept up with it, but he did. Ever since his Lord Frieza had left he and his men marooned on this wretchedly un-evolved planet 5 years ago, Zarbon had taken command of the troops left behind; carrying on their mission dutifully, even with the absence of their War Lord.

 

5 years ago, the two sons of the Cold Empires King set their sights on the same insignificant little mud ball of a planet due to some old legend whispered across the galaxy; The Dragon Balls. 7 wishing orbs said to grant any wish to whoever brought them all together to summon the great guardian. The two siblings, Frieza and Kooler jousted for control of the known universe, adding their concurred planets to the endless Cold Empire under King Kold himself. Having been competitive since they were hatched, and well known for their explosive encounters, the brothers promised their father they would not allow their armies to cross paths and start a civil war with in the Cold Empire, but they often sent covert missions to sabotage one anothers plans on the regular. A silent power struggle behind their fathers back.

 

They also had to adhere to the laws of their own empire trading system with a few other major races of the known universe, a cease fire, so long as every one played nice;

 

Rule one was to not disturb existing life on any singular planet before it reached its space age.

 

Though most planet capture missions meant to purge an entire planet for re-habitation, a planet that had no space travel abilities was seen as too archaic to bother with. Better to let the planet evolve a few millennia to produce better material and resources, than cut down its potential too early. Like choosing the right time to pick a ripened fruit in an orchard. Exceptions to the rule were made, but not with out a unanimous vote amounts the nations.

 

In spite of this rule. Both Frieza and Koolers men had landed on a planet number 989; locals called it 'Earth' apparently. Said locals were laughably stupid, they were a primitive species, even for a dominant one on this planet. They relied heavily on their tools they built, yet said tools were weak and elementary compared to Zarbon and his troops. He had more tech on his left glove than this planet had at all on it. Hiding here could be challenging at times with out blowing cover. Thankfully no real media has been developed. It was easy to silence the wrong kind of whispers that would cause unwanted attention on himself and his men.

 

So, here the tall green humanoid was, sipping his wine he had procured from a native vineyard closer to the contents ocean boarders. These primitive ape like creatures were weak and ill prepared for their coming space age, but they made the most delicious consumables. The food and drink here were rich and tasty to a tongue used to dried out preserves from space stations across the galaxy.

 

' _I will return after I see what my Dear Father wants, Zarbon'_ Frieza had told him as he took his mother-ship back into deeper space to return to the heart of the Cold Empire at the Kings request. Friezes Intel said that Kooler's ship was headed the same direction, so they both must have received the same summons, ' _Father was always one for the fanfare, so this could be a simple dinner with inter galactic council, or a beheading. You just never know.'_ The Icejin had shrugged. His small shoulders hiking up as he tilted his great horned head carelessly in his current, low level form.

 

' _You're in charge while I'm gone. Dispose of any Koolers men and keep those stupid monkeys in line will you? I don't want to have to purge this precious planet before we can squeeze out ever drop of usefulness out of it before my brother can ravage it first!'_

 

Zarbon rubbed his palm down his face in agitation. Those monkeys...

 

It took the Saiyans 3 years before they ran around the planet rouge. Not exactly disobeying orders, but not adhering to them either. While no inlet has been confirmed since the slippery monkeys blended in so well with the natives, it was hard to track them down with out blowing too much cover on themselves. And their technology was up to current galactic standards that ran on vast solar power their Mother-ship usually can provide amply. This messily single sun barely held a ships battery to do much other than cloaking and its central living systems. They were glorified, invisible bases at this point. Zarbon and any other space fairing visitor had to adapt to more local means of getting around. It was a novelty at first, but now Zarbon despised the way the natives on this planet had to live and boasted a 'civilized' new world.

 

There was nothing civilized about a world that had barely discovered indoor plumbing.

 

Luckily, not only humans lived here. Different sizes and shapes of sentient life lived here, almost like demihumans, having animal like qualities. Some with quirky abilities like shape shifting or speech, but nothing significant to an interstellar being. Oddly, this world seemed to have a stagger timeline, ancient, giant reptilian like creatures roamed the world, making it seem much more savage than it was, but modern humans seemed to live right along side them as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The evolution strain must have differed here on this floating rock than other worlds.

 

Then again, Zarbon knew of a planet that was inhabited entirely of Cockroach like creatures that boasted themselves to be the most alluring species of the universe. Just the sight of one still made the veteraned soldier want to puke. Even if it messed up his perfectly plaited green hair.

 

“Grah,” he groaned, resting his blue forehead on the desk with a paper map that had been drawn by a local. It was decently reliable, but no where near perfect, “We last caught sight at the mountain towns in the west,” he moved a small marker (a pebble) that represented the woeful Saiyans he had to 'rein in' as were Freizas orders. He couldn't just extinguish them as he would like since those stupid sapiens were a favorite toy of his Masters. Harm them, get harmed yourself. Or worse.

 

“No way they could have cleared the mountains this time of year. Not with their depleted supplies.” he tapped his chin as he thought of his quarry, “So what are they searching for? The Dragon Balls? Or have those pests found something else worth while on this heinous rock?”

 

“Lord Zarbon?” a voice squeaked behind him as the once automatic door now had to be slid open by hand, making a grating screeching noise that tried ones sanity.

 

“Have you found any more Dragon Balls?” he cut them off, not turning to acknowledge the shaking soldier.

 

It was a pitifully tiny life form in the shape of a green frog- like creature. Its large eyes on top its head shook back and forth as its body shivered in fear of his masters presence, “Uh-N-No sir?” he quaked.

 

“Captured another Saiyan?” he sarcastically tried again.

 

“N-N-No sir-,”

 

“Has Lord Frieza hailed the ship to say he's returning?” Zarbon curtly turned around, crossing his arms and staring down his nose at the frog as if he were a worm in the mud. Insignificant and ugly to behold.

 

“S-s-sorry, N-No sir-But-!” The Frog stuttered out quickly, flinching away as his master approached closer, intending to do harm for interrupting his time, “S-Something sh-owed up on the r-r-radar!” he gulped.

 

Zarbon paused his aggressive approach. His ships radar was one of the few things that functioned on little to no power source. It actually sought out power sources and recorded the levels and areas on the planet they happened to occur in. it was always a hope for anyone marooned on this planet that some other poor soul would crash land here and give an opportunity to escape this hell. Even if it was against Frieza or Koolers orders.

 

“Explain.” he ordered.

 

“It's the signature of a small space craft. It's power source is unlike any tech currently on this planet or our own. Not solar.” he explained quickly, “But it just suddenly... appeared! No approach from the atmosphere or anything.”

 

“Was it cloaked or something?” Zarbon snarled. If their sensors couldn't pick up on approaching ships in the atmosphere, even small ones, how could they tell if Frieza or Kooler returned first. Which ever overlord got back first would surely wipe out their brothers forces to keep the magical orbs for themselves rather than fight for it when the other returned.

 

It was literally life and death for those marooned here on planet side.

 

“No sir” the frog seemed to shrink more under Zarbons penetrating golden stare, “Just... appeared.”

 

“Where?” he nodded to the door, “Show me,”

 

he followed the stammering fool out of his quarters, the Saiyans all but forgotten. He had troops that had captured a few of the Saiyans members. The sentimental fools would undoubtedly try to retrieve them, and then, Zarbon would bring them to heel once again.

 

 

098709817209834712098374210983741209837410298374102983741092837410298374

 

 

She was floating in darkness in a lazy weightlessness Bulma had only ever felt in a swimming pool at her mother and fathers compound. It uncomfortably held no feel of up or down, but her body was far from uncomfortable. The darkness around her seemed warm and inviting, as if it didn't want her to feel alarmed. She almost felt like curling up like a tired kitten and snooze here. It seemed very plausible to her in this dreams cape she found herself in.

 

“You did it.” an ominous voice accused, “It's your fault.”

 

Bulma startled fully awake, starring in to the face of a strange blue and purple being. It had a round face, small mouth, and two beady round eyes that stared blankly at her with a small smile on its lips. The round creature wore red robes over its small floating body. It was no bigger than a small child with its small legs and arms sprouting from its ball-like body. Bulma would have thought it cute if it were not for the strange stare it gave her and eerie words it spoke.

 

She suddenly did not like this dream.

 

“You did it, Bulma Briefs. A sin that must be paid for.” it spoke again, slowly lifting a small arm to point a tiny finger at her, “You ignored the rules and created something new. Naughty, naughty, Bulma Briefs.”

 

Bulma flinched away from its pointed finger, not wanting the creature any where near here. She felt a chill go up her spine and something in her gut said she should be extremely wary of this creature. It didn't look like anything she's ever encountered before, and set every nerve in her body on high alert. Something deep inside her told her this harmless looking creature was something to be feared above all else.

 

“H-How do you know my name?” Bulma whispered. She wanted to speak clearer, but a hushed whisper was all her throat allowed in this beings presence.

 

“Zeno knows of all things in all his universes,” the small being dubbed 'Zeno' seemed cheerful to answer that, “However, all things should know of one of the basic rules of Zeno's. Zeno thought it was clear when Zeno got rid of those who didn't listen.” 14 small balls filled with strange color in each of them blazed between them. Bulma blinked, those weren't there before.

 

“Some Universes evolve far greater than Zeno thought they would, and that made Zeno proud!” the small thing explained as if teaching a small child a basic life skill, “But sometimes, they play god, and Zeno is the only one who gets to play the one true god.” Zeno explained and waved a hand over one of the balls. It vanished into dust, “So Zeno must make sure they can no longer do that. Zeno must be the only one to play god. Zeno is Omni-King. Ruler of all. Can not have more than one Ruler of All, right?” the so called 'god' smiled at her, but Bulma stared at where the ball had been.

 

Did it just show her more than one universe? The multiverse theory was real?! Of course, with their research on the time machine, they deduced the assistance of several time lines, aligning with their own, should time travel ever come to light, but whole other universes? She thought her universe as infinite! Why were there 14 of them? Wait …. 13 now.

 

Bulmas eyes widened, “Di-did you just...” she looked from the empty space where number 14 universe had been, then up to the small, black eyes of this Omi-King, “Was that an entire Universe?”

 

“No longer, now,” Zeno nodded, then seemed to frown, but it didn't reach its ever staring eyes, “This is what Zeno must do to rule breakers. Bulma has done a wrong.” he held up his palm facing her, and she started to panic, “Zeno must up hold the balance.” a small light began to form in his palm.

 

“W-Wait!” Bulma blurted, out stretching her hand, “You said it was a sin to be repaid!” she stammered, “Don't I get a chance to repay it?”

 

Zeno stilled and paused for a moment. Its blank stare unnerving Bulma even more the longer it stared at her as if lost in thought. She could almost feel her soul trying to hide from its penetrating, strange gaze.

 

“Zeno did say so, yes.” Zeno nodded, putting their hand down back by its side and floated around Bulma curiously, “How would Bulma Briefs repay such a debt?”

 

“I will do anything.” she put a hand to her chest, “My home and people are on the verge of extinction by our own doing!” she pleaded, “I just want to make it right.”

 

“Many planets purge themselves of the corrupted inhabitants that destroy its resources.” Zeno shrugged, circling again around Bulma lazily while they conversed, “Why Bulma Briefs planet different? Zeno forgot about Bulma Briefs planet of Earth until Bulma Briefs did the wrong. Now the potential of Universe 7 is tarnished by time travel.” Zeno held up his hand ready to swipe across the number 7 universe, apparently HER universe! Bulma gulped, “Time cannot be tricked and replaced so easily.”

 

“What if I don't replace?” Bulma offered, stopping Zeno once more. She was hoping she didn't just annoy the omnicipant being into destroying her universe in spite of her, and so used her best compelling voice she could muster through her fear ridden body, “I can't be replaced if I don't go back, right?”

 

Zeno tilted his head. The floating god floated upside down, face to face with Bulma. Once more Bulma didn't know how to react to this child-like being. It looked so innocent. So harmless. Yet she had seen first hand as it erased an entire universe with a swipe of its hand. And that power she had felt when it raised its palm toward her. She had felt her very soul start to wither away before it stopped the threat,

 

“Universe 7's fate has been undetermined now. A great evil that should not have visited until much later has sprung up. Your Earth is doomed even sooner than you had planned thanks to your time jump.” it explained, waving another hand. An image of what looked like earth came to light and magnified to a content. Bulma could see ancient indigenous peoples from the Americas looking up at star ships flying though the sky. Bulma knew the first star ships were not invented until recently in her timeline during the second tech boost of the space age. That was way off than she expected.

 

And was that a dinosaur they were hunting?

 

“Things that should never have crossed paths now have, Bulma Briefs.” Zeno explained.

 

Another image, this one of a large fleet of white, sleek ships with purple trimming in all shapes and sizes formed a massive battle formation, easily overwhelming a distant planet and reducing it to dust as it continued on its way, “Life has not been able to grow and develop as it was supposed to. Now Universe 7 may be consumed before it ever had the chance at growing.” he cut a hand through the image and it disappeared.

 

An old anger tugged at Bulmas chest. She remembered the spacemen of her time. The ones that oppressed the earthlings and so many other planets across the galaxies of universe 7. The Icejin were merciless! She had never encountered one face to face, and images of them were heavily regulated on the concurred planets they took. Yet their soldiers, Bulma was very familiar with. They cockily roamed the planet, demanding whatever they felt like from the frightened citizens. To refuse, was to die; and those men and women serving under the Icejin had some sick sense of humor in their requests most of the time. The depravity of it all had her father desperately trying to keep his daughters and wife from catching too much of their attentions.

 

' _Oh Dad...'_ She thought sadly, remembering the quirky old scientist fondly.

 

“Then I will stop them.” Bulma Briefs said determined, “The Icejin are lording over this new timeline too, aren't they?”

 

Zeno nodded neutrally.

 

“Then as my repentance, I will do whatever I can to push them back.”

 

Zeno smiled and twirled around excitedly, “Zeno was hoping Bulma Briefs would say that!” the god clapped his hands in delight, only confusing the poor blue haired woman more, “Universe 7 was rather boring the old way any ways. Zeno was debating on erasing it, but now!” Zeno snapped his fingers and Bulma felt herself fall down what felt like a trap door, “Zeno gets to enjoy something much more exciting!”

 

the darkness was consuming Bulma once more, dragging her further and further down the unseen hole and making the omni king seem higher and higher above her.

 

“Thank you Bulma Briefs!” Zenos joyous laughter echoed in her mind as she once more blacked out.

 

 

 

10928374102938741029837410928374102983740219874302198740219837402198374210983472098

 

“Guah!” Bulma gasped for air as she snapped awake. Her heart racing as she took in her surroundings.

 

A cushioned seat... straps across her chest holding her to it. Bleeping buttons and switches. A window full of rain water droplets-

 

Rain water?

 

The ship!

 

 

“I... I made it?” Bulma shakily unclasped her safety belt, attempting to stand, but found that every inch of her ached. She felt as if her body had not moved in a very long time, stiff and uncomfortably tight in the joints. She could feel old sweat drying on her skin and her blouse. Ugh, she hoped she had some spare clothing in one of the capsules....

 

The see-through numbers on her front windshield displayed:

 

April 17th, United States Territories

8:45 AM

Day 2 of Landing

 

Ah so the landing sequence did kick in at time of touch down! That was a good note to jot down in the journal. Her mechanics were not distorted, at least _too_ much during the time travel. She looked around. Perhaps it was the energy shield combo she tried this time? Was it... time-traffic resistant?

 

She scrunched her brow at that name she had subconsciously given the turbulence or time travel. She would have to think of a better name when she wrote this down later.

 

She sighed, slumping back in her chair, feeling a job well done at having made it to a different time, and not being ripped to shreds. Even keeping her tech safely transported as well! Previous tests fried the machines to barely functioning. It was a miracle the prototypes came back at all! IF they came back!

 

Wait...

 

Day 2?!

 

“What?!” Bulma yelped, shooting straight to her feet, feeling dizzy instantly and slumping back down into her seat, extremely light headed.

 

That explained the old sweat and locked joints.

 

“Whoo boy!” she held a hand to her head in an attempt to get the room to stop bending, “OK, so we have side-effects of time jumps to record: possible vertigo.”

 

she attempted to breath through it, getting a better hold of her bearings before slowly standing up this time and leaning over the dash board to read the characters displayed before her.

 

“1889?” she whispered in awe, looking out at the rain that pelted into the force field around the ship, hypnotizing her in a strange way as the clean water dripped down the light-based shield she had made. It was calming to watch rain that didn't melt whatever it touched that wasn't comprised of a strong alloy, “I'm in 18-fucking-89!” she jabbed a fist in the air in victory!

 

All those years of hashing out formulas with her dad.

 

All those years of hearing critics slam them down.

 

All those failed attempts!

 

And here she was, in 18-fucking-89!

 

“Wait what happened then?” Bulma turned to her data base that had an extensive world history data base, as any good time-machine would.

 

Her eyes scanned over he location; near the foot hills of the Appalachian Mountains of the United states territories. The United states wasn't even in its golden age yet, this was per-fall of the what was often boasted as the richest nation of the world! Bulma read on:

 

“Wait- Civil War?” Bulma gawked as she continued her resources, appalled by the 18th centuries logic in waging wars against one another, “How barbaric!” she shook her head.

 

Then she remembered what that little God had told her. Zeno was it?

 

“OK, so a few things have changed, but what exactly then?” she looked briefly at the general war history and current events in time, “Nothings changed that I can see so far-,”

 

A deafening roar startled her from her perusal at the characters on the screen and pulled her attention to what was OUTSIDE that window. Her eyes widened at the sight.

 

Before her she saw a massive creature covered in scales and feathers and armed with sharp teeth chase after an extremely hairy-looking mammal with a long trunk and sturdy tusks. The massive predator apparently looking for a quick and easy meal out of the lumbering, haired giant, but bumped into the ship, not having seen it there in its camouflaged state. The ship barely moved, but the thump of the animal ramming into the shield made it flicker briefly.

 

Enraged, the predator shook its massive head and let a commanding roar at the unseen foe in challenge. It turned its head back and forth, trying to catch some kind of hint of what was keeping him from his meal that was quickly getting away through the trees now. Its upper maw curling back from sharp, huge teeth. The biggest teeth Bulma had ever seen. The smallest deadly tooth in that massive maw had to be only half her height at least

 

Large predators were extinct in her time. Especially those of the Dinosaur-seq type.

 

She was incredibly thankful for the insight to have a camouflaging system in place with the light shields of the ship. The CC Hope I could withstand time travel, but could it with stand the wrath of a hungry prehistoric ancient beast driven by instinct alone?

 

She dint want to find out.

 

She didn't realize she was holding her breath until the Dinosaur stood tall and roared once more in its frustration and retreated into the towering trees around the ship. She gasped for breath and put a hand over her heart to try and calm it.

 

First time travel, then strange child-gods, now post-Civil wars and Dinosaurs at the same time?

 

“Please don't let there be dragons or aliens” Bulma sighed in grief.

 

Speaking of Aliens; how was she supposed to combat some evil space warlord with a single time-spaceship, her intellect, and a prehistoric land of contradictions and mixed evolution timelines?

 

No wonder the Omni-King thought this way would be more entertaining than the timeline before. She knew it wasn't supposed to be that easy, nothing was, but she was hoping she had landed somewhere, at least in the 21st century with SOME kind of tech that didn't involve minerals dug up from the ground.

 

“They must be going Oil crazy too in this time line,” she scoffed. Such a destructive and primitive energy source. She would have to convert as much as she could to her own patented energy source her ship ran on if she was to ever get anything done other than flying her ship around. It didn't have offensive weapons. Just what the passengers brought on board. And all that was currently on board this ship was the emergency essentials to last about 1 year and what was in the few capsules she had on her person.

 

How was she supposed to make this work?

 

 

 

12-0938412093481298374309875309487203984752093847520938475209384752039847

 

 

“You see, M'Lord?” the frog gulped to his supervisor as he showed the strange spike of energy that had shown on their scanners. Their systems had not been able to pick up any kind of power surge on this planet since they arrived! It had to be some kind of news, right?

 

Zarbon rubbed his perfectly shaven chin, contemplating what all this was going to add up to for him. The scanners on the screen showed that whatever made that surge, it was instantaneous and now remained invisible and quiet once more. So was it a cloaked ship? Or had one of the warriors found a way to get rid of the restrictive collars all of the Colds underlings were forced to wear to force submission, no matter the power level.

 

Either way, Zarbon and his troops were bored over the years of playing house with this primitive world of 'cowboys and Indians'.

 

“Send a scout group out there.” he ordered, turning to some stand-by soldiers, “take Dodoria. He will over see this venture. If anything interesting should show up from this strange phenomena, bring it back here immediately.” he turned from the saluting troops and walked back down the corridor, back to his personal chambers, “And make sure he doesn't kill too many natives along the way. It's getting tiresome to cover his tantrums.”

 

“Sir, yes sir!” the soldiers saluted to his back, then quickly went in search of the one called Dodoria.

 

Zarbon sighed relief as he slid his door closed once more, wincing at the screech the metal produced when ground together. He turned the map on his desk once more in thought.

 

“This had better not be your work, Vegeta.” he hissed in irritation.

 

0987029384705293847052938470932847509328745093284750932847520938470284750983274250

 

“Ka-CHOO!” Vegeta sneezed, shaking his head clear of whatever had tickled his sensitive nostrils. He plucked his chosen slab of meat that had barely had time to roast above the make-shift fire pit he and his men had constructed for the night.

 

Yes, a smoke trail was a possible liability, but the storm that raged outside made the threat of being tracked this far almost nil. The abandoned homestead the group had scouted out served as the best possible place for them to settle in while the storm passed and the horses were fresh once more. The large barn was the only thing still standing sturdily with four walls and roof strong enough to keep the snow and the wind out from the inside, so the entire troop, horses and all, huddled inside to get warm and rest while they could.

 

Napa had hunted while they were split up scouting, bringing back a large Moose dragged behind him for he and the men to dig into. Their supernatural abilities may be dampened, but there was only so much the collars around their necks could restrain when it came to the sheer strength of a Saiyan warrior. With every near death defeat, they naturally came back stronger than ever, if they survived. Bardock had sent his boys out to find suitable sticks for a fire and to cook with while he checked over the horses and supplies, making sure everything was still in working condition. They had lost a few pack donkeys in their rush to get away from the law, and with them, a great deal of their supplies. The loss was sure to hit the group hard if Bardock didn't find a way to compensate.

 

The older soldier turned to his prince when the young man sneezed suddenly near the roasting fire, “Don't tell me you're catching a cold here, Prince Vegeta.” he lightly mocked.

 

A glare was his answer as Vegeta tore some meat with his mouth and chewed in agitation, “Course not,” he huffed, “It's just so goddamn dusty in here.” he complained.

 

“Better dusty than freezing, eh Vegeta?” the youngest, Goku smiled good naturally. He was the only one who seemed to forget Vegetas title, having been the princes playmate, and later training partner since the two were very young cubs. The Son family had very close ties with the royal family of Vegetasai.

 

Vegeta just grunted in response. Choosing to focus more on his dinner than happy-go-lucky idiot at his side trying to make light of the situation. He turned back to the senior Son, “How's our supplies looking?”

 

“Not good, sir.” Bardock grimaced, “the loss of those two donkeys hit us harder than I thought. They had many of our medical supplies and ammo strapped to them.” he reported.

 

The largest of the group, a bald man called Nappa chuckled, “Oh well,” he snorted, “Looks like we need to go raid a train or some army camps. They have plenty of that shit just laying about all the time.”

 

Bardock shook his head, “Not so simple. The horses are exhausted. We are already asking a great deal of them to get us off this mountain safely, let alone go chase down a train or raid a camp with out dropping dead first.”

 

Bardocks oldest, Raditz snorted at his old man, “So what do you suggest, Daddy-oh?” he sniggered at the nickname Bardock hated.

 

“We need to find a place to lay low; preferably for a few months.”

 

Nappa scoffed, taking a swig of the vodka he had swiped before they had to uproot and scram from their previous hide out on the other side of the mountain, “And let the government find us, or worse, Frieza or Koolers men? You may as well put a bullet in our head now.”

 

Bardock grit his teeth, “And losing what little we have to steal a bit more alcohol and some ammo is any better? We would be weakened if either side chose to attack us!” he argued.

 

Goku stood up and looked out the slight gap in the door that refused to shut completely. It was a shoddy piece of crap to begin with, this barn, but so far the best miles around the men could find. The youngest of them sighed resigned as memories of his family flashed in his mind. His beautiful mate he had found here on this back water planet, and the young son they had brought to this world together. They were in Freizas clutches right now, if they were indeed alive, and he did not like the idea of having them wait longer than necessary.

 

“Chi-Chi and Gohan won't have that kind of time either.” he remarked quietly, but even over the howling wind, each Saiyans sensitive ears picked up his voice.

 

The Saiyan race was brutal and violently driven by war and honor, but one thing they held above all else was family. Though most of the males marooned here weren't sure about Goku taking an alien female for his mate, it wasn't unheard of in the galactic society they had all grew up in. it was rare, however that he was able to successfully procreate with the human female. Unless closely related, it was near impossible for interbreeding between species in the known universe. A small tidbit the prince wanted to send back to home-world as soon as possible. He wasn't sure if Gohan's strength would measure up to his full blooded counterparts, but the young child's strength was admirable, and on par, if not higher, than full Saiyan brats produced back on home-world invetro. Saiyan women were a rarity now after Frieza had culled their vast warrior race in attempt to wrestle the Saiyans into submission. If they couldn't procreate efficiently, they couldn't multiply to degrees the warlord couldn't handle. But the idea that Saiyan blood easily combined with Human blood with out losing strength was a welcome alternative to use behind the tyrants back....

 

if the Saiyans ever got the chance that is.

 

Either way, the female, Chi-Chi and her pup Gohan were very special to the marooned Saiyans. When the two were kidnapped right out from under them, it had struck the groups pride deeply and angered each warrior in their own right. They were on the war path to find their own, get them back to safety and find a way off this damn planet and back to Homework. They needed to share what they knew of their Tyrannical overlord and get the Resistance the information it needs to bring the Colds down. If they could, at least.

 

Vegeta set his jaw tightly. No, they WOULD find a way. Freizas rein would not outlast the Prince's life. That was a vow he had made as a small child when he was forced into servitude to the cold hearted lizard in exchange for the safety of his planet.

 

“There is nothing we can do about either issue at present.” Vegeta spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen over his men, “All we can do now is rest. Once we get off this stupid mountain, we will resume our search for the harpy and her whelp. At least their trail went over this mountain, so they must be down in the valley somewhere.” Vegeta slanted his cool gaze to Goku, who looked to his prince with hope in those dark chocolate eyes. It was rare, but Vegeta was actually attempting to console his soldier, in a strange, brisk way, “Take solace that we are at least on the right path to them. No matter the distance; a few weakling human men cannot hope to out run Saiyan warriors.”

 

Goku grinned in response, once more confidant as ever, “Yeah! You're right, Vegeta! It's only a matter of time!” he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “I dunno what got into me. I think all this snow is making me mopey or something.”

 

Raditz and Nappa rolled their eyes.

 

“I'll take first watch,” Nappa offered, standing up and bracing himself to hide among the trees to watch over his comrades as they settled in for the night.

 


	3. Don't Mess with Bulma Briefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Bulma be able to out wit Dodoria and his thugs?  
> Who are these captives the Frieza force has under their thumb?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that it has been a long breath since I promised to update, for that I apologize!  
> for the sake of yours and my sanity, I am going to push updates to once a month. if I have a few chapters done, I will post em during that once a month posting, but this way some kind of schedule can be set. 
> 
> I absolutely love all of your reviews! It seems that this idea is kinda catchy ain't it? 
> 
> Till Next time!

Chapter 3

 

 

Bulma slammed her fists down on her dash board in frustration. In her attempt to run diagnostics to see what had survived and what was complete shit after that massive time jump, she was less than pleased with the results.

 

“Great, I've got a glorified cruzer jet now!” she sighed, “No weapons, no hyper drive, nothing.” she slumped back into her seat, snagging a bite of her protein bar out of frustration. She had plenty of home cooked meals from her mothers kitchen stashed away in a few of her capsules, but the bar was easy to hold onto and didn't get in the way of her work while she absently munched on it to satisfy her hunger. She had even managed to find some extra clothing in one of her capsules, but hadn't changed yet. Too focused on taking in what she had to work with to bother with self comforts at the moment.

 

The gloriously high mountain Zeno had set before her to climb only seemed to get steeper and steeper the longer she tried to gather up what resources she could from her ship. What did she have now?

 

Well... a ship that could fly. It could hold a few more people other than herself. Yes it did have a few energy weapons, but they needed to be charged, and the ship was currently recharging. It would take at least a day or two till it was back to full power, but even then it would only be able to fly, support life and charge the hand held weapons on board. No time jumping to make this all go away. No escaping the planet, as the thrusters were not nearly that strong to propel the ship out of orbit.

 

Not that Bulma was a coward and wanted to leave.... but it was a thought. A desperate thought.

 

“Urgh!” she groaned in frustration.

 

Alert! Alert! Alert!

 

Bulma side glanced at the warning hazard near the thrust gauge. The yellow warning flashed on and off excitedly warning her that something was approaching. Some kind of life form. Yet she was back in the past, the Earth was TEAMING with lifeforms all over! She had witnessed some of the more colossal inhabitants when she first arrived a few hours ago! What could it be this time?

 

She pressed the alert lightly, allowing it to blip on to the screen what had caught the sensors attention. It showed heat signatures of a group of large... humanoids. They dint seem much bigger than a larger human, but Bulma knew to be wary. Zeno had mentioned the Icejin were already here in this early timeline. Bulma had a sinking feeling they were already on to her.

 

She pinched her fingers and then splayed them out over the image, having it enlarged and magnetize on the intruders. The scanners could pick up that they were armed with local guns akin to the world of the 1800s at this time; the lead, iron and steel alloys the scanner picked up gave that away right off the bat. Why would aliens bother with native tech? Were these even aliens, or some kind of demihuman that had evolved in the strange, mixed up timeline?

 

Either way, Bulma didn't plan on being discovered just yet. She had let the ships systems completely reset as a precaution to see if she could get it back to 100% and currently was completely visible.

 

“CC Hope I,” she spoke gently. A purring electrical noise answered her as the AI of the ship stirred to life. It was just a basic assistant to help run the ship in a hands off way, but it was more than capable for her needs at present, “Complete stealth mode.”

 

The AI beeped in confirmation with a robotic voice answering, “Complete Stealth mode; Activated.”

 

the shields out side the ship shimmered, a tell-tale sign that her mirror platforms that copied organic surroundings and silenced any sound coming from the ship to keep the craft completely hides. It had been engaged upon landing, but while she was running diagnostics, she took down the shields to assess any glitches in the system.

 

Bulma looked over to the weapon charging system. A small pistol still had a few charges left. 1 kill shot and 3 stunners still left on its charge. The others had even less and slipped her notice. Bulma strapped the gun to her thigh, turning back to the screen and watched as the heat signatures came closer to the ships location and started circling the area, as if searching for something. When they got close enough, the heat signature screen switched to real time live stream, giving her a better look at her intruders.

 

Bulmas lip curled in distaste. There were 3 of them in total, and all dressed in local attire. If they were part of the Icejin troops, they were being covert for some reason. A tall lanky one had four, spider like legs that it walked on, an up right torso and a long, oval like head. It was a dark color that held a metallic likeness to it and a strange whip like tail that lashed behind it. It held a couple of pistols in two of its 4 arms, a shot gun in the other two, yet it was the salivating, needle like teeth it had that caught the young woman's attention. Alien or demi human, that thing was a carnivore. She didn't want to know what its food source was.

 

The smallest of the three seemed more bird-like. It had humanoid features in the face, its arms grew feathers on the back of them, long and strong enough to seem like it could fly if it wanted to. Its two feet looked like the feet of an Ostrich or something, naked and scaly with 3 toes in front and one in the back. The bird man held only one rifle, held at the ready as it searched the area cautiously at its strange arachnid cohorts side.

 

The last one was the most devastating to behold in Bulmas opinion. The bloated pink creature sprouted small spikes all over its overwhelmingly large body barely concealed by the over-sized duster coat it donned. The coat doing its best to cover the big blob, but was stretched to its limits. The creature also wore some kind of pant and boots with sharp spurs typical of this time period. He had a purple and white colored bandanna around his neck that the other 2 also had. The bloated one had thick, purple lips, pointed ears and demonic yellow eyes that searched around, then glanced at some strange metallic box it held in its hand.

 

“That doesn't look native to the 18th century,” she mumbled under her breath, taking in the small device the leader held. So either these guys were Time-jumpers like her, or they were from outterspace. She was betting outer space.

 

 

Meanwhile, outside, Dodoria shook the small detection device. It kept signaling that the source of the power was here, but there was nothing here in the clearing. Some claw marks from the large beasts that roam these lands but no ships or warriors that could have caused any spike of any kind, “Stupid piece of shit!” he threw it on the ground in frustration, “There's nothing here!” he roared.

 

His two subordinates flinched at the noise and warily looked around, “Sir, this is supposed to be a covert mission,” the bird man objected.

 

Dodoria turned his revolver on his underling, pulling the trigger rapidly 3 times. 3 lead bullets penetrated the birds skull, tossing its hat off and splashing brain matter mixed with blood on the arachnid at his side that looked on stunned at what just happened, “How's that for 'Covert', eh?” the big blob cackled.

 

The arachnid shook with fear, watching as his fellow soldiers lifeless body flopped to the ground, “You... you just shot him!” it gasped shrinking away from the Superior soldier, “You just shot Corral!” he yelped, straightening when Dodoria turned around once more to level him with a glare.

 

“No, we ran into natives that overwhelmed him and we had to move on.” he surmised easily, holstering his revolver, much to the soldiers relief, “Besides, the bastard owed me credits.” he huffed, approaching the dead body and looting it for what it was worth, pulling out a 500 credit chip and cheekily sliding into the front pocket of his uniform, “Ah, there it is!” he smacked his lips.

 

The other soldier shied away from his leader once more, not wanting to be next on the list of things for the crazed man to kill.

 

From inside the ship Bulma held a hand over her mouth soon as the bird-man was shot in the head. She had never seen such … brutal gore in front of her! Things like this happened all the time in her time line, but she had been lucky enough to have never been a witness. Her over protective father kept herself and her sister Tights well with in the walls of their home and away from the soldiers lurking outside. She knew she was rather sheltered, preferring to keep to her lab rather than venturing out in the world and coming across... this.

 

 

“Oh go-ulph!” she gagged as her stomach revolted at the sight. She tried to steady herself as fear laced into her veins with ice-cold anticipation. What were these creatures here for? What would they do? She hoped to god she was wrong in her assumption that the device they held could sense her ship.

 

Dodoria felt something slam into his head and yelped, turning on his left over companion, “The fuck you tryin to pull Spiderguts?!” he growled, “What'd you throw at me!” he demanded, quick drawing his revolver again.

 

The spidernoid held up all four of his hands in surrender, “I-i-i- dina do nuth'n!” he quaked while the large pink alien scrutinized him.

 

It didn't look like the spider had thrown anything.

 

Come to think of it, he had felt the injury on his head, not the feeling of something hitting him from behind.

 

Dodoria looked around with a new eye of suspicion, “Something doesn't feel right here.” he grumbled, taking a step and waving his had all around his person, as if he could feel something invisible.

 

His soldier stared dumbly as Dodoria started to look like a dancing fool, waving around his arms while he circled the clearing over and over. The spider wasn't sure if he should laugh, or take this seriously. What in all of hell was his captain doing?

 

“Sir?” he questioned cautiously.

 

Dodoria turned to him, his plump pink face started to flush purple in embarrassment that was quickly replaced with rage, “What the FUCK is going on here!?” he spun around, searching the trees, the grass, the skies! Anywhere, “Arrrrgh!” he roared, whipping out his revolver one more time, unleashing a few rounds over and over around the clearing in frustration.

 

Bullets flew every where, in a flurry of lead, gunpowder and fire. Deafening discharges rang in the calmed air, startling any lingering wildlife that had yet to be spooked off by their presence. But it was a single sound that caught their attention.

 

A clang of lead coming in contact with something much more solid than the bark of a tree. The bullet falling harmlessly to the grass below.

 

The spider creature and Dodoria stared where the bullet fell softly in the dirt. Then slowly looked at one another.

 

Bullets don't just … fall.

 

Both of them knew they were on to something now.

 

Readying their fire arms, the once more searched the clearing, trying to feel out something they couldn't see.

 

That is, until a large something flickered in and out of sight right before them. Whatever it was, it was huge, and clearly failing in whatever was cloaking it from them. The Flickering gradually fell away, revealing a strange craft. It was unexpected in shape; a dome of all things. Most cruisers they knew of were disk like, or more aerodynamic than a bulky heap of a dome they saw. The strange thing stood on 3 thick tripod like legs, presumably what Dodoria had whacked his head on unknowingly. The metallic colored ship had a strange insignia painted into its side, over what looked like a door and something in native language scribbled above the front window.

 

What the hell were they looking at.

 

“Sir,” the Arachnid gulped, readying his rifle, “Is that some kind of ship?”

 

Dodoria held up his wristband. It was a simple information device that had an ever lasting battery; didn't take much power to keep it running. He let the small piece of tech scan over the odd object they had discovered to see if it was in any known database of space crafts. A red light blared back at him with a symbol indicating that it was unrecognized and asked for input information to log into its info bank.

 

Dodoria put his arm down, effectively shutting off the device, “Looks like we found a new, undiscovered kind of ship!” he snarled his lips into a greedy smile, “And this one looks like it runs on a different source of power. I bet its got all kinds of weapons on board!” he started to approach the strange space craft, “Something like could definitely tip the scales in our favor till Lord Frieza returns.”

 

The Arachnid caught on to the excitement, “Oh yes! The Lord will be very pleased we found this!” he nodded quickly. He froze at Dodorias warning glare and gulped again, “I-I mean what YOU have found sir!”

 

Dodoria snorted then looked up at the door high off the ground, “Now how to get in?” he thought aloud.

 

He couldn't just blast it open. His Ki restrictor didn't allow for it. Nor could he fly up there; that required Ki as well. Why Lord Frieza insisted his troops obey the common law of letting infantile planets grow with out major disruption from outside sources, the pink blob would never know. It never worked in their favor, other than make things more challenging. That often was the appeal to it though, if he were being honest.

 

“What if someone is still inside that thing sir?” his soldier spoke his own thoughts as he approached Dodorias side, “Shouldn't they be trying to defend the ship if they know we can see them now? Surely a ship with that advanced of a cloaking ship can tell when it's malfunctioning right?”

 

 

Inside Bulma fumed around, trying to think of battle plan. She paced back and forth, having kicked off her heels long ago when she first arrived in this time. Her blouse sleeves had been rolled up from when she was trying to run diagnostics all across the ships systems and attempted to rewire it some how to get the power flowing higher than it currently was capable of. To no avail though.

 

“Ok, Bulma, cool it,” she reminded herself and breathed deeply, trying to recenter herself and allow herself to calmly make a plan, “they can't get in here unless I let the ramp down.” good this was good news, “There are two of them now, both armed with primitive weaponry, but I only have so many charges in my own.” she glanced down at her gun, strapped on her leg just below the hem of her skirt. She really, really wished she had worn some kind of pant suit, or at least change into something more comfortable before now.

 

' _Didn't exactly plan on testing the machine today though....'_ she thought.

 

“Urrrgh!” she moaned in frustration! She couldn't keep her racing mind on a set path in an attempt to find a way out of this situation. She was genius right?

 

“If I stay here, try to wait them out, they can easily go back with reinforcements,” she shuddered at that. The ships hard shell could with stand the blunt force of time travel G-forces, but a barrage of unknown aliens attacking? Especially if they worked for the Icejin. She shivered at the thought.

 

The ship was all she had in this time. No. she would try her best to keep it and herself whole , and get back to where she belonged as quickly as Lord Zeno allowed.

 

Then a crazy idea hit her. It was reckless, dangerous, and highly likely she could die. But she surmised she would die eventually if they ended up bringing their buddies back before the ship could recharge and blast it to pieces with her in it. What more could she lose at this point?

 

Bulma unholstered her gun, taking a deep breath to steel nerves for what she was about to do.

 

Dodoria and his henchman jolted startled as the platform extended down to them and gently touched down on the grass before them. The shared suspicious glances, their eyes traveling up the metallic ramp up to the ships opening that hissed open. The two braced themselves, unsure just how many hostiles could be in that ship or if they were trying to lure them inside for a trap.

 

What they dint expect was a strange woman in even stranger garb dart out the door and down the ramp. They were so shocked by the streak of the blue haired beauty Dodoria hadn't realized the buzz of an energy blaster had sounded off. She had ENERGY BLASTERS?!

 

“Gwaaah!” Dodoria turned to the arachnid just in time to see that the blast and shot him through and disintegrated him from the inside out. A horribly painful way to go, or so he had heard.

 

He had to apprehend the threat fast! He went to pull out his own gun, but the sleek barrel of the energy blaster rested on his temple. The woman was panting and covered in the scent of fear at his side. Now that he got a good sidelong look at her, she really was a looker! All creamy skin and clearly mammalian... assets. She was a treat to behold, even with a gun held to his head.

 

“Quick little bitch aren't we?”

 

Bulma couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. She had just taken out his friend and he just stood there, gun to his head and snarked at her. He didn't seem the least bit concerned that she would actually do him in. she knew there was no way he could tell her gun was just about useless, and didn't plan on letting that little tidbit slip either. Her plan had been to disable them, tie them up, charge the ship and get the heck out of there.

 

She forgot the gun was set to kill when she picked it up. Now she just had a few stuns. A few stuns to take down a killer that had little remorse for taking out one of his own.

 

This wasn't good.

 

But Bulma Briefs was no coward, “What are you after,” she demanded, pressing the gun harder into his temple, furious when the pink blob chuckled at her as if she were a kid playing cops and robbers, “Answer me, or I will do you in like I did your friend!” she growled fiercely.

 

Dodoria turned his head, looking her in the eye as the gun now rested between his devilish yellow eyes that made her want to run and hide, but still she stood her ground, “You don't have a way to do that girlie.” he taunted, “not with that little toy now.”

 

“I killed you friend!” she growled back, “Answer me and I will think about letting you live.”

 

he threw his head back and laughed. A big, hearty, cold laugh that shook her to the bone. Every instinct told her to run. Run now and as fast as she could, but she just stared incredulously at the cackling creature.

 

“Then why didn't you already?” he taunted, “If you have guts to take out one of us to get away why bother leaving any survivors?”

 

“To question you,” she blurted a little too quickly. Her nervousness was starting to show and he revealed in it.

 

“Hah!” he spat at her, taking her hand that held the gun suddenly, startling her.

 

She tried yanking her hand and gun free, but his grip was a vice of steal and started to cut into her tender flesh painfully, “Let me go!” she demanded, pulling away fearfully now.

 

“If you're little gun can kill me, then do it.” he taunted, steadying her hand to hold the gun directly between his eyes again, grinning savagely at her. Sadistically lapping up her fear, “Pull the trigger and free yourself. Fly away in you little dome ship.”

 

Bulma didn't even remember pulling the trigger, nor did she remember from the test runs of the weapon that 'stun mode' had a huge kick to it.

 

With a blast of light, Dodoria screamed in pain as thousands of bolts of electricity surged though his body with a tidal wave of force shoving him away from the woman. The same kick slammed back into Bulma, tossing her to the ground in a dizzy heap.

 

Bulma shook the dizziness out of her head and tried to focus her swirling vision on the sparking alien on the ground nearby.

 

Dodoria shook and writhed in pain as thunderous electric currents strong enough to take down a dinosaur zapped up and down his sensitive nervous system. He screamed profanities at her as his vision blacked out.

 

Bulma looked down at her gun. The stun setting was set to high. It had used up all three of her normal chargers. Now it really was a toy gun!

 

“Damn it!” she squealed, back tracking in her plan. The stun charge would not hold that guy for ever! She needed to get back to the safety of the ship.

 

Bulma tossed the gun at him, striking her enemy in on the head and wounding him for good measure, then bolted up the ramp.

 

' _Just get in, close the door, and wait him out! The ships charge should be enough to lift off a little bit in just a-'_ her thoughts were cut off as she was tackled to the ground.

 

Electricity shocked through her from behind as Dodoria held on to her. The current flowing from him to her, but her body couldn't taken near the pain his could.

 

“KIYAAAAH-Ulhp” she fainted from the pain almost as quickly as she started to scream. Her tiny body falling silent under Dodorias massive body while he stood up once more. The electric currents simmering with vengeful crackles to a halt.

 

Dodoria noticed purple starting to cloud his vision. He tentatively reached up to touch his brow, pulling a wet hand away that dribbled with his dark purple blood. He clenched his fist and kicked the limp woman's body up the ramp a little ways, “Damn BITCH wounded me!” he snarled.

 

However, the little harlot was good for something at least. Dodoria lumbered up the ramp, tossing her body over his shoulder as he entered the ship and looked around.

 

Whoever made this thing sure had luxury in mind. Freizas mother ship was similarly pristine and clean like this one seemed to boast, but his military vessels he sent his troops in were anything but luxurious, preferring more the functional, spartan approach rather than relaxation.

 

Soft hews of lights lined the floors and ceiling to give full sight to all the ship had. The entrance ran into a small sitting area with what appeared to be comfortable chairs surrounding a circular table. Why, he had no idea, but the look of it was compelling. This room seemed to be the center of the dome like ship; a common area. Doorways lined around the walls of the room, all closed but a small stairway that looked like it lead up to a top deck, and another leading further down the ships gully. An open hallway to the cockpit of the ship. Dodoria licked his lips.

 

He would explore later. For now, he had to get this ship back to Zarbon.

 

As he walked up the stairs, he tossed the girl carelessly on one of the cockpits extra seats, then plopped in the pilots seat and looked around for anything familiar. The control panel before him came in array of colorful lights, switches and buttons. All labeled in a foreign language that seemed similar to that of natives language of the planet.

 

He turned to look at the girl curiously. Was she from this planet? Some kind of last defense force they had yet to encounter? Why? They were on covert orders; no major interference with native life forms way of living just yet. Dodoria thought that the life forms of this mud ball were primitive at best. He and his men had been reduced to using their weapons and even their clothing when their own started to wear out.

 

Dodoria spied a lever to his left. He could somewhat make out what the earthling symbols said, now that he recognized it as the language used here. Come to think of it, the woman had shouted at him in the Earthling language too. She had exotic looks, but she was also clearly one of them. He pushed the lever up and the ship whirled to life.

 

Good, that had to be some sort of power up. He felt the ship retract its ramp and tripod legs, starting to hover in mid air until Dodoria set its course.

 

He looked at the newly up loaded map of the land it prompted him on the translucent screen that appeared before him.

 

“Upload complete” a soft, mechanical voice startled him, “Complete mapping of current surroundings now available for GPS. Select destination.” it prompted him as he searched frantically with his eyes to see where the voice was coming from.

 

Dodoria recognized a few land marks Zarbon currently had their main ship hidden. This couldn't be that easy! The big oaf grinned proudly as he tapped the area and waited for the AI to load the coordinates. He wasn't prepared for a red warning pop up on the screen.

 

“Warning,” the AI chirped, “Current charge in system can not complete current trek”

 

“Then how far CAN this hunk of junk go before systems are forced to recharge!?” he demanded, starting to get annoyed at the machine. There went his easy win.

 

The map highlighted a small diameter around the current site of the ship, “Ship systems able to complete the following destination options. Please choose a destination.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he gruffed, looking closer at the available destinations, “How long till you're ready to get shit done?”

 

“Sorry, I do not understand 'Get shit done'.” The AI played a mono-toned voice that mimicked his voice, making a vein throb in Dodorias already reddening forehead, “Please choose a Destination.”  
  


' _Cheeky little shit,'_

 

His beady yellow eyes narrowed, not really starring any where in particular, but clearly not amused with the AI's response, “How long until your engines are charged again?” he gritted through his teeth, telling himself this was a break through for him. He should NOT destroy the machine that will get him out of this hell hole and into Frieza's favor.

 

The ship chirped as it calculated, “To be determined.” it replied, “Results due post new landing cycle.”

 

Dodoria rolled his eyes and slumped in the captains chair, once more perusing his options. He knew the general area his base was, and there was a small holding camp nearby, well with in the circle allowed for the ship. The big blob huffed. He didn't want to bother with this chore, but he knew Zarbon would ask him about their 'guests' soon enough. Those captives were no use to them if they were dead.

 

Besides, it's more fun to kill'em in front of that disgusting pack of apes rather than let them off themselves somehow in captivity. He reached out a bloated finger towards the area, checking his scouters coordinates for accuracy.

 

209834750932847932874095283087409287409284028475209384703284029847

 

“Momma,” a young boys voice moaned, “Callie keeps shoving me,” he pouted.

 

“Caulifa,” Chi-Chi, a young Asian-american woman admonished with a motherly glare that had the young girl with unruly, spiked dark hair flinching, “What in the world are you trying to do now, young lady?” she sighed tired. Normally, Chi-Chi was a very spirited young woman, but the days of cramped captivity were taking its toll on the singular adult.

 

The young one called Caulifa huffed, she tried to lean her back on the wooden wall of the small cramped room she and 4 other bodies had to share, but growled in frustration as her rope bound hands behind her back got in the way, “Why the fuckin hell did they have'ta tie us all up for, anyways?” she whined, “It's not like we can do anything with these stupid collars on our necks.”

 

the 3 other children and one lone woman gaped at her language.

 

“CAULIFA!” another, older boy hissed quietly, darting eyes up to Chi-Chi worriedly and then to the heavy door with a barred window at the top where their captors checked in on them every once in a while, “None of us are really happy with this situation, but you're rude words are NOT helping anyone relax!” he narrowed his dark eyes at the younger girl.

 

Callie lifted her chin and glared back, “Like anyone here can relax!” she growled back, her Saiyan nature was much more hot tempered than her companions usually and it was showing, “They took GINE! How the hell are we supposed to find the Price now and warn him about Home-world now, Cabba?!”

 

Cabba, the eldest of the children stuck in the tiny prison grimaced. He had no answer.

 

A few weeks (or was it a month) or so ago; Cabba, Caulifa, and her younger, shier sister Kale had crash landed in a small utility pod onto the planet called earth with their current guardian, Gine. The three children were orphaned in the civil wars on home world and taken in by the Saiyan woman. Her mate and grown sons were off on a mission at the time, but she treated the three vagabond youths like her own.

 

One night the children were awoken by their caretaker roughly. Gine had given them no information about what was wrong, but urged them to be quiet by holding a hand to her lips and keeping low against walls as she lead them down stairs from their apartment near the science labs of Planet Vegetasai (Apparently her mate was a renowned scientist or something). The Saiyan female silently lead them through hallways and corridors the 3 of them have never seen, or been allowed to wander near. Their curious eyes strayed this way and that like kittens as Gine rushed them along. She had taken them to the flight deck, of all places. She had quickly started to upload coordinates into a pod.

 

' _We will split two to a pod. We have to get there soon as we can, or_ _ **they**_ _will win._ ' she had whispered.

 

' _Who-?' Cabba had remembered a terrible sound of pounding boots down the halls behind the closed doors they had just came from. He could still remember the tingle of fear surge through him from the tip of his tail to his hair. Something was coming after them!_

 

_Gine growled in frustration, '1 pod it is,' she held up her palm, ki blasting the second pod so they couldn't be traced from its coordinates she had just entered and popped open the 1_ _st_ _pod she had booted up, 'Quickly! Everyone in!' she shouted, eyeing the door, sending another powerful ray of power at its hinges to melt the doors in place. It wouldn't hold against the might of what was to come, but she needed time!_

 

_The female scooped up the smallest, Kale, and tossed her into the small 1 seater pod, 'In we go!' she grasped the back of Caulifas shirt while the young girl yelped then turned to Cabba, grabbing his arm and yanking him after them. She threw the 3 of them into the pod, smacking the launch sequence button soon as she righted herself. The pod door slammed shut just as the doors were blasted open by a much stronger force than Gine could ever muster. The children screamed in fear, not knowing what was going on. Gine grimaced, closing her eyes as she held the 3 of them to her and braced for the worse._

 

_But it never came._

 

_They felt the rumble of the pod shooting off from the dock in a wild thrust upward and into outterspace. They screamed as a blast followed them up, clipping the circular pod and making them spin like a ball as they reached safety._

 

_The sudden stillness of space was sudden and just as startling as the take off to Cabba. He had never gotten the chance to fly any kind of craft! The 3 pups looked around in awe at the trillions of twinkling lights all around them in an ocean of black. Further off they could see neighboring planets among the stars, like giant trees among tall grass._

 

_Caulifa was the first to break the silence as they all panted for breath, “What the he-'_

 

_KADOOM!_

 

_Once more the pod tossed and turned, throwing its cramped passengers all over the cabin with in. Kale and Caulifa screamed once more, hugging tightly to Gine for support as the woman tried her best to brace her strong, small body for the children to cling on to in the chaos. It felt like a wave of … something hit them! What could hit them like that in space?_

 

_'Are they_ _**shooting** _ _at us?!' Cabba yelped, attempting to lift his head to look out the window, but Gines soft hand stopped his head. She kept his face pressed gently against her heaving breasts._

 

_'No! Don't look!' her voice cracked as she stared at the sight before her._

 

_Planet Vegetasai; the home of the greatest warriors the universe had ever seen...._

 

_Was burning and broken._

 

_'What's g-g-going on?' Kale sobbed, sensing the horror of the adult shielding them._

 

_Just then a gas filtered into the cab. The children jumped suddenly and looked up scared._

 

_'It's hibernation fumes,' Cabba remarked when he realized it had no scent. He had read about such a thing in one of their fathers many books about space crafts known to Vegetasai._

 

_'Wha,” Caulifa yawned wide and her eyes started to close, “s goin oooonnnnn zzzzzzzz-” the young pup slumped against Gine along with her sister, quickly succumbing to the function of the gas._

 

_Cabba fought as hard as he could to resist the gas's influence. He wanted to know why they had to run._

 

_Why they had to hide.  
_

_Why was the ship inducing them into a hyperspace hibernation?_

 

_What was going on!?_

 

_'It's all...' Cabba's eyes blinked slowly as he fought to keep them open. He was barely able to focus on the woman he had come to depend on as a mother as she slowly stroked back his bangs from his face, 'Going to be....' she took a deep breath as the drug took hold of her, 'Okaaaayy' she sighed as she fell asleep._

 

“CRAPPA!” Caulifa shouted, shaking Cabba from his daydream, “Get a grip you idiot!” she snapped.

 

Cabba blinked and shook his head, glaring at the younger girl, “Look, just shut up, ok?” he turned his head to look away from her. He knew she was stressed out, they all were. They had landed and were captured so suddenly, Gine had not been given the chance to tell the kids what was going on. It was Caulifa that decided they were on a mission to find their lost Prince and tell him about the Civil war that broke out in his absence.

 

The Queen had been murdered suddenly and sparked an uproar with in the planet. They must be here to bring Prince Vegeta back so he could stop the war!

 

Cabba had his doubts though. That blast they had felt in the pod... and the glimpse of fire he could barely recall before he fell into hibernation....

 

No. something was going on. Something much bigger than a Civil war.

 

Caulifa balked back, “You're not the boss of-,”

 

“Please,” the youngest voice whispered, stopping Caulifa's tirade, “I can't take much more of this.” Kale brought her knees up to her chest and lay her head down to hide her face in her legs, “We don't know whats going on,” her voice quivered, “I'm so scared, please stop fighting, Caulie,” the small voice begged softly.

 

The room fell silent as the situations gravity once more bore upon their shoulders. Chi-Chis motherly heart broke for the children. Her own child, Gohan was stuck in the same boat with them; he was even part-whatever they were, and they were all scared and taken from their homes.

 

' _But Gohan still has me,'_ she thought sadly.

 

The young woman shifted as best she could to snuggle up to the crying young girl, leaning into the small body gently, to let her know she was there for her. Kale gratefully took the hit and sobbed into Chi-chi's arm as the two awkwardly leaned together as best they could with their hands tied behind them, sitting on the cold, dark floor. The only light they ever had really was filtered through the small barred window in the door. And that was if the guards had the light on on the other side.

 

The Saiyan children and Gohan could see just fine, but Chi-Chi could barely make out anyone.

 

Chi-Chi looked up as her young son, Gohan, scooted closer to them, “Hey, don't cry Kale,” he tried to sound cheerful, attempting to get the young girls attention, “My daddy said he would save us from anything! And he has many times!” he beamed as the young Saiyan female paused her sobbing and sniffled as she shyly looked up at him from behind her one, long bang that hid her left eye, “He even saved Momma and I from a DINOSAUR!”

 

“I-I,” Kale hiccuped, “I don't even,” she sniffled, “know what a 'Dye-nah-sore' is,” she admitted, finally look up at him to see his dumbfounded look, “What?”

 

“Oh, uh,” Gohan blushed from the intense way she looked up at him with that curious stare, and sat back away from the girl.

 

“They are giant lizard monsters.” Chi-chi offered gently.

 

The young Saiyans were silent for moment.

 

Caulifa busted out into laughter, “No way!” she cackled, “You're afraid of some big lizard??”

 

Gohan puffed up in embarrassment, “NO!” he huffed, “Its a big MONSTER with a big head, long tail, huge claws and teeth and these little arms that-,”

 

“Wait, wait,” Caulifa leaned forward, “This monster has tiny arms?”

 

“Well, yeah but-,”

 

“Oh my gods,” Caulifa cackled, “A big monster with tiny arms?!” she giggled.

 

Cabba coughed, trying to stop his own chuckles at the thought of a giant, terrifying beast with tiny little arms that tried to swipe at you comically. Kale giggled as well.

 

“That sounds so silly, Gohan,” Kale giggled, bringing the young boys attention back to her. She wasn't crying anymore.

 

It was the first time any of them had laughed. At all during this nightmare.

 

And it was contagious.

 

“Yeah,” Gohan smiled, laughing at himself as well, “It is kinda silly isn't it?” he giggled with them.

 

All 4 children giggled and laughed at the though, mimicking mockingly how stupid the animal must like. Each time one of them would mock a 'T-Rex' the whole group would fall over in a fit of giggles. The sight helped Chi-Chi feel a little more light-hearted.

 

Gohan was right. Goku would find them.

 

“HEY!” the a rapid banging of the thick wooden door pounded into the room, startling the children, “KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!” a deep voice warned. Red, snake-like eyes peered into the small window. They seemed to glow in the dark menacingly enough that Kale snuggled closer to Chi-chi, trying to hide from them, “BOSS DIDN'T SAY WE NEEDED ALL O'YA! SO SHUT UP BEFORE I START THINKIN ABOUT THININ OUT THE HERD!”

 

the five of them sat very still in the darkness for a long time, starring at the window until the light dimmed. That signaled night time. Usually the guards would be too sleepy during the night shift to really bother with the small group inside.

 

Chi-Chi sighed and looked away from the window finally. She felt soft heavy on her legs and arms. She looked down, smiling at the sight of all 4 children cuddled up to her, using her soft, womanly curves as a pillow to comfort them from the cold, hard ground. She once more sighed, happily this time, and leaned back more on the wall behind her, looking up at the ceiling.

 

Yes. Goku would find them. He always did.

 

' _Please hurry, Goku,'_ she thought as she drifted off into a very light sleep, finally succumbing to exhaustion after forcing herself to stay vigilant as long as she could to watch over her precious charges.

 

 

End Chapter 3

 

Preview chapter 4:

(unedited)

 

Raditz jumped into action at the signal from his father. The long haired saiyan was tall enough he could wrestle Nappa into a full nelson with out too much struggle, but Nappa was fighting it. Goku surged forward to attack the older saiyan once more, but his father twisted his arm behind his back and lightly held his other hand near Goku's tail, letting him know his father wasn't above using underhanded tactics to keep the brute in line.

 

“Let me at'em!” Goku barked.

 

“Like you could follow through, you tender bellied pussy!” Nappa retorted.

 

 

“Graaaaah!” Goku raged and started to power up.

 

Bardock immediately dropped his son to avoid being electrocuted as well. The other 3 saiyans winced at the powerful electric shock that surged through Gokus body in respose. The electricity painfully tearing at the tips of sensitive nerves all long his body and bending the man over in pain until Goku forced himself to power down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Short chapter! Read end note plz!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea to make the DBZ characters play out this crazy alternate plot. that is all, please support the official release of merch!

 

Chapter 4 Crossfire

 

Warning: Language and implied misconduct

 

 

 

The troop of Saiyans finally reached lower on the mountain where the snow wasn't deep enough to drown a full grown man. The thick white chilled powder on the ground slowly thinned the further their mounts took them down the mountain till eventually sprouts of green grass finally stubbornly broke through the pristine white. It had been a few days since they had left that run down barn and shack and moved on as the winds broke and cleared for a while.

 

Vegeta had pressed them into traveling all the way to the foothills of the mountains, choosing a secluded grove, thick with thorny bushes filled with some kind of berry, as a place for them to rest and catch their bearings. With out a word spoken, each man had dismounted and started to set up camp. Each knew their chosen job to make the ordeal faster. By midnight, each had caught their own meal, set up a sleeping area, tethered and tended to their horse, and took inventory of what was left in their saddlebags.

 

With the sky clear of any cloud, and the small moon providing more than enough light, the Saiyans had no need for a fire. They usually forewent such a thing unless they needed warmth or Chi-Chi had insisted. And with the moon slowly waxing each night from the recent new moon, it was hard for the men to get much rest at night anyways. The beast inside tended to get restless when the skies were clear and the moon was bright.

 

“We should send out scouts tomorrow morning,” Bardock spoke up.

 

No one had spoken a word since the last time they camped. It wasn't needed much with the close-knit group; they knew their jobs and read each others body language well enough to get things down and stay out of each others way, and had yet to be disturbed doing so on their travels in the vast winter-land.

 

“Why not tonight?” Nappa said. The large man lay stretched out of his huge grizzly bear skin he had made himself. He was very proud of that bear skin, and used it as his sleeping mat where ever they went, “After all it's _imperative_ we find those two brats, isn't it?” he sighed.

 

Goku and Bardock glared at him, but Raditz just rolled his eyes. Their broody prince leaned against a tree, high in its branches above them, acting as look out as he leisurely perused their surroundings for any kind of threat.

 

“You're only saying that to get a rise out of the dumb ass,” he huffed and rolled over on his own sleeping mat in dismissal, “It's getting old and boring, man,”

 

Nappa frowned, “So I can't even call them BRATS now?!” he growled.

 

“Not in front of me, you won't” Goku warned. He was fed up with the larger male throwing his weight around. So what if they guy had been at their Prince's side since Vegeta was born, that didn't give him the right to disrespect his family.

 

Nappa cocked a bushy brow, “Oh?” he sat up straighter, “You gonna come over here and make something of it, Pretty-boy?”

 

Goku held his glare for a moment, then turned away, preferring to finish gnawing the marrow out of the elk bone he had been chewing since dinner, “You're not worth the effort.”

 

But Nappa couldn't just let sleeping dogs lay. There had always been a tension between him and Goku since they met. Goku held strong to his own since of honor code, especially after he met and fell in love with Chi-Chi, and it sickened Nappa. The young male's sense of right and wrong had cost them the easy way out of many missions that Nappa would have rather just done the dirty and get it over with. But no, that wasn't good enough for the self-righteous prick apparently. So what if the kid had one of the highest levels of power ever recorded, rivaling that of Vegeta's even! This young upstart needed to be knocked down a few pegs.

 

“Ah?” the older male smirked maliciously, “Bet that little slut of yours wasn't much 'effort' either. It took what, two days after you met her that she left home to follow you like a little lost puppy, yearning for your cock more, or som-” he was cut off with a choke as Goku snapped.

 

The young saiyan roared in rage as he pounced at Nappa, snarling. His strong arms caught the larger man in a tight vice grip around the neck and yanked him back and forth in blind anger, “STOP TALKING ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!” he demanded, bearing his fangs, unrelenting on his grip.

 

Nappa could feel his air supply start to strain the tighter those biceps dug into the softer skin of his jugular, but he could tell the kid was still holding back. His mistake.

 

Nappa managed to shift his feet back under himself and stand up, trying to reach around and grapple at Goku, while also trying to dislodge his neck from the kids grip, “You're way too sappy, kid!” he coughed, twisting his body and slamming Goku into a tree repeatedly until Goku lost his grip and the tree broke in half, falling to the ground with a loud crash.

 

The other saiyans finally started to get involved. A brawl breaking out among themselves was normal; happened at least once a day with these hot-blooded males, but making so much noise could tip off patrols exactly where they were.

 

Raditz jumped into action at the signal from his father. The long haired Saiyan was tall enough he could wrestle Nappa into a full nelson with out too much struggle, but Nappa was fighting it. Goku surged forward to attack the older Saiyan once more, but his father twisted his arm behind his back and lightly held his other hand near Goku's tail, letting him know his father wasn't above using underhanded tactics to keep the brute in line.

 

“Let me at'em!” Goku barked.

 

“Like you could follow through, you tender bellied pussy!” Nappa retorted.

 

 

“Graaaaah!” Goku raged and started to power up.

 

Bardock immediately dropped his son to avoid being electrocuted as well. The other 3 Saiyans winced at the powerful electric shock that surged through Goku's body in response. The electricity painfully tearing at the tips of sensitive nerves all long his body and bending the man over in pain until Goku forced himself to power down.

 

 

The young Saiyan held himself up on his hands and knees panting from the onslaught. Even for a Saiyan, the restriction collars were brutal and taxing when set off. Each of them had come with in a breath of death in defiance of the shackles forced on them, but a sense of pride as a warrior always stopped them from the suicidal push it would take to end it all. There was no honor in death by a stupid shock collar.

 

Goku had just started to stand up again when he felt a hand on the back of his neck, slamming him face first into the dirt. He struggled for a second, until he heard the dominating growl of their leader. Instinctively, Goku body relaxed; a show of submission.

 

Vegeta held both Nappa and Goku down by their necks shoved in the dirt, growling above them while Bardock and Raditz stood back. It was Vegetas right and duty as their leader to put the two in their place for endangering their location.

 

“Are you two squabbling bitches done?” Vegeta lowly snarled.

 

Neither lesser male dared answer, each forcing their bodies to relax and obey their alpha in fear of being torn apart in retaliation. Saiyans were honorable to a fault, but also brutal in punishments.

 

“I don't care that you two want to rip each others throats out, but do it on your own time.” their leader commanded, “If either of you tip off our enemies to our location because you cant shut the FUCK up, I will hand you over to Koolers men and forsake you as a Saiyan.”

 

Goku grunted a reply, knowing he had over stepped boundaries by letting Nappa get under his skin. Nappa, however, could not help his tail tucking between his legs. A lowly act of cowardly submission, but the elder male had actually seen their prince do such a thing. He knew what Koolers men did to Frieza's men when they managed to capture one alive. Death was a virtue in comparison, and there would be no rescue to retrieve them.

 

Vegeta shoved them both in the dirt once more for good measure before he backed off, releasing his men from the submission hold he held them in effortlessly. He stood regally, crossing his arms over his chest while Goku and Nappa righted themselves once more. All four of Vegetas men turned their attention to him.

 

“There is no sense in scouting in the morning, Bardock,” Vegeta finally addressed after letting them suffer in his tension compelling silence. His men visibly relaxed as their leader seemed to move on from the incident, “The moon is high, and no one here will rest for the night.”

 

Bardock inclined his head in understanding, “What would you have us do, my Lord?”

 

“Send out Radi-,”

 

The horses suddenly startled, desperately pulling against their bound ropes that held them fast to the trees in the clearing.

 

Vegeta held his tongue as the hair along the back of his neck and along his tail stood on end in awareness. A quick glance at his men and he could tell they sensed the same thing. Something was off. The air seemed to vibrate with something that it never had before, or at least not in a long time.

 

“Do you.... hear that?” Goku looked up in the sky all around them.

 

A low humming sound shook the leaves of the trees and bushes around them. The scent of machine oil softly permeated their surroundings just before the source of all the disturbance showed itself.

 

“Shit!” Raditz yelped as the five Saiyans braced themselves while a large craft flew over head, headed north, up the valley of the mountains they had just crossed, “its a SHIP!” the long haired Saiyans jaw dropped in awe.

 

“A WORKING one!” Nappa cried out excitedly.

 

Vegeta's eyes never left the direction the ship soared in, even after the landscape around them settled back into place as if nothing had disturbed them in the first place and their horses calmed down enough to lower their heads and greedily graze on the leaves of the trees with in reach. It had been years since any of them had seen a ship actually flying! Their own ship had been destroyed in a skirmish with Koolers men. It was one of the reasons the Saiyans had to adapt to life on this world much quicker than the rest of Freizas men. Nearly all of their supplies from space had been demolished in the attack.

 

“Please tell me we are gonna follow that thing!” Raditz was so excited his tail had uncoiled from around his waist and lashed back and forth behind his legs enthusiastically.

 

“Boys,” Vegeta grinned dangerously as his eyes narrowed on their destination, “pack up. We have a ship to jack,”

 

**109283741092837410928374019283741092837401928374019283741092873401982374**

 

Boy did her head hurt.

 

Bulma slowly started coming to, painstakingly slowly as her body became aware of all the pain it had endured between being shocked with in an inch of her life and being crushed under the weight of that ridiculous pink blob monstrosity. Biting back a groan, she slowly took in her surroundings and assessed her body for any major injuries.

 

She sitting down, propped up against a tree. She could feel the rough, damp bark against her back and her bound hands.

 

Oh great, her hands were tied behind her back.

 

She tested the hairy, scratchy ropes. Nope. Tightly bound apparently.

 

Bulma slowly opened her eyes, using her bangs to hid her face some what she stayed as still as she could while looking around.

 

It was night time. A gentle breeze ruffled her hair and tickled her bangs on her sweaty forehead. She felt like she had been rolled in dirt and tossed in a murky pond, then left to dry off; yuck! Grimacing, Bulma noticed there were a few men seated around a burning fire to her right, off a ways. She could tell they were talking softly among themselves, but couldn't make out what they were saying exactly. They had tied her up, facing away from them and left staring off into the dark forest around them.

 

Sighing, and deciding she was in no immediate danger, her blue eyes wandered back to her front in awe. She had never seen trees like this up close. In the future, they had desperately tried to cultivate trees in the domes to help with oxygen and hopefully one day help heal the planet. Those trees looked like tiny blades of grass in comparison to the majestic titans that towered over head. Their canopy of limbs and leaves umbrellaed over the small camp she was captured by. She could just barely make out the dark sky beyond them, and (to her astonishment) stars.

 

Stars had not been seen from planet side for years now in her time. She had never been privileged to travel to outer space before, so when her baby blue eyes reflected the tiny twinkle of light that peeked through the leaves, she caught her breath.

 

The soft grass cushioned her seat and tickled her bare legs. Bulma drew her legs closed, embarrassed that they were splayed open while she wore a skirt. Did those perverts catch a look?!

 

She could hear some kind of insects chirping in the forest. Rustling leaves danced above and all around her in the trees and foliage that littered the forest floor. Her eyes caught sight of a small rabbit darting out from under one bush to another, only to be followed by yet another rabbit hot on its tail.

 

Bulma couldn't help getting caught up in her surroundings! It was all so beautiful and enchanting to her to see a thriving forest with out decay all around her!

 

She never saw him coming.

 

“You, Woman!”

 

Bulma startled, trying to kick and wiggle her self away from the sudden voice that came from her side, but she was still tightly bound to the tree behind her. She looked up, heart beating way too fast to even attempt to remain calm.

 

Another strange being stood before her. Like all the rest, he wore the armor she had associated with Frieza's army with its black plating and brown shoulder pads. He was small in stature, shorter than herself and looked almost human. His slanted red eyes, pale green skin and long serpent like tail gave him away as it lashed behind him in agitation. He had no hair to speak of on his body that she could.

 

“On your feet,” he demanded, cutting the tie that held her to the tree with an extended talon and then roughly yanked her bound hands up.

 

“OW!” she yelped, then glared at him dangerously down her nose once she stood up. It was easy since he was almost a head shorter than her, “You could have just asked me, Asshole.” she seethed.

 

“Shh!” he swiped his tail at her, spanking her on the rear to shut her up, but all it did was infuriate her as he started to drag her towards the other men by the fire.

 

“Why you-,” she was about to let him have it when a bullet blazed pass her face and struck the strange lizard man in the face, “Holy SHIT!” she flung her self down awkwardly, wincing has her tender breasts and collar bone struck hard into the grassy earth.

 

Bullets flew over her head and angry shouts screamed above her.

 

She was in a shoot out?!

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, OH. MY. GOD!” she gasped as she rolled to the closest try to help shield her and prop her up to get a look at what was going on.

 

She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled herself in as tiny of a ball as she could manage, huddled at the the roots of the tree. She could hear the gurgle of blood filling mens throats as the bullets struck them. The screams of pain and rage as both sides fought viciously, but just as soon as it started, it was over.

 

Deafening silence chilled her to the bone, and Bulma dared not look up from her fetal position, too afraid to attract attention to herself.

 

“Awww shit, Nappa!” a callous male voice griped, “You said the ship went this way!” something heavy felt like it was thrown close to where she was, making the women jump as she felt the thud of something heavy, and could smell the heavy stench of blood nearby. She held her breath in an attempt not to vomit, “All I see is a stupid scout troop!”

 

“You saw just as much as I did, Brat!” a deeper, crueler voice grumbled back, “The damn flying dome thing went this way,”

 

“Enough of this,” this voice was also deep, but was not quite so unpleasant as the one called 'Nappa', “Spread out, see what you can find. Their still should be a trail of it near by. Something that big cant be too stealthy in a forest like this.”

 

she could hear the shuffle of many pairs of feet stomping through the camp, turning every thing inside out to scavenge for whatever they were looking for.

 

Wait, ship?

 

HER ship?!

 

Bulmas eyes snapped open as it all came back to her.

 

That big blob had knocked her out with her own stun she had inflicted on him! He was after her ship! Where was that bastard?! Where was her ship!?

 

“Oh! Hey there!” a friendly voice startled Bulma's thoughts.

 

A large, muscular man crouched in front of her, he had kind, dark eyes and wild, unruly hair. Did he ever comb it? Were combs even invented in this timeline?

 

He wore a deep blue bandanna around his neck, had an off orange undershirt and a brown leather duster coat on his torso and scuffed, ripped jeans held up by a gun belt holstering a pistol and a sawed off shot gun. A rifle was bound to his back and a fuzzy, brown tail slowly wagged like a friendly dog does when it senses tension.

 

Wait.

 

Tail?!

 

“Kyaaah!” Bulma shoved herself backward, unwittingly slamming herself back into the tree hard enough to make her head spin and the bark dig into her pale skin painfully.

 

The man fell back on his rump in surprise, “Sheesh!” he yelped, “You didn't have ta yell!”

 

“Goku, what did you find?”

 

Another man came into her line of sight, this one looked like a carbon copy of the first, but older. His eyes were not as kind and he had a nasty looking scar etched into his cheek. He wore a dark green shirt, red bandanna holding his bangs out of his face and a darker tanned leather jacket. He also wore scuffed up jeans, boots and a gun belt. He had a shot gun in his hand, uncocked.

 

When his dark eyes beheld her, he didn't seem to surprised or happy to see her. Bulma gulped. The fear starting to shake her.

 

“A woman?” the one named Goku replied. In a feat of great strength and acrobatics, Goku kicked up his legs from his laid back position he had fallen in and flipped up to his feet, dusting himself off a bit, wincing at his tail, “I need a new place to keep my rifle, dad. The way this one is on my back always seems to crush my tail.” he whined.

 

'Dad' rolled his eyes at his son, not really taking Bulma out of his sight, “Then don't fall on your ass so much.”

 

“Aww come on dad!” Goku pouted.

 

 

Bulma struggled to stand on her shaky legs as more of the men showed up. All muscular, jet black hair, tanned and all had furry brown tails either wrapped around their waists or twitching freely behind them. She was surrounded by 4 of them now. The two new comers were even less pleasant than 'Dad'. One towered over the already tall men. He had a goatee and was bald headed, but his eyes were by far dangerous with their sadistic black gleam in them. He wore a brown button up shirt with rolled up sleeves and a few missing buttons here and there, suspenders to hold up his dark brown pants and boots over the pants. Two sawed off shot guns holstered on either side of his gun belt. He eyed Bulma like a salivating mangy wolf eyed a cornered doe.

 

“Well, well, well!” he licked his thin lips, “Look what the runt found! Your baby brother ain't so worthless after all, Raditz.” he side eyed the other new comer that came up to his side.

 

'Raditz' could almost be called handsome if he wasn't so scruffy looking at the moment. His long spiky black mane was tied into a low ponytail and he looked to have a widows peak under the black cowboy hat he wore. He had a black button up shirt with rolled up sleeves and a brown leather vest over it. A Gun belt was slung around his waist and a pair of dark jeans and boots finished his look. He also had the typical hand gun strapped to the belt, but didn't seem to have anything else on his person.

 

“What would Zarbon want with a female like this?” Raditz eyed her up and down, far from displeased to see her, “I though he.... well.... you know,” he shrugged awkwardly as the other three turned to him briefly, still keeping Bulma with in eyesight.

 

“I thought that was something the men made up to talk bad about him behind his back?” Goku scratched his head.

 

“Nah, he's too into himself to be interested in males or females the like,” Nappa cackled. Raditz and Goku snickered with him a bit, finding it funny while 'Dad' shook his head despairingly.

 

“And just what,” it was that deep, pleasant voice again, “Has all 4 of you standing around with your thumbs up your Asses?”

 

This man was not as tall as the other 4, but definitely held all the power and poise of the group. He wore a dark blue button up shirt and a black satin vest. His wrist cuffs neatly buttoned and in place while the top two buttons were left undone on his collar. He had a matching navy blue bandanna tied around his neck and black jeans down his legs. Matching black boots complimented the black leather gun belt and boldier that was slung across his chest. He had two pistols holstered to either hip, and didn't look like he needed any bigger guns than that. She admired his flame of upswept dark hair with a crowning widows peak while he looked her over briefly.

 

“A woman?” he deadpanned, “are you serious?” he turned to his men.

 

No one looked him in the eye. Nappa avoided eye contact, Raditz found the ground very interesting, while dad seemed to have given up on the situation and and face palmed in frustration. The one called Goku seemed happy to chime in though.  
  


“I found her hiding under this tree.” he said, as if that explained everything.

 

The leader grit his teeth, obviously having very little patience with Goku, “And just why is she there?” he gestured toward Bulma.

 

Goku shrugged, “I don't know, but she hasn't exactly ran away yet.” he offered, tapping his chin in thought, “Though she did scream my ears off when she saw me,” he seemed to pout.

 

Bulma had enough. She was done being talked about as if she couldn't hear them, “In case you haven't noticed,” she drew a breath, catching the fives' full attention, “MY HANDS ARE TIED BEHIND MY BACK!”

 

There was a stunned beat of silence. It was like the men didn't expect her to speak up at all, but Goku didn't seem perturbed at all and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Yeah but your legs aren't.” he pointed out, “You could have still run.”

 

Bulma just gawked at him, “Who... WHO are you people!?” she demanded, “I swear I have no money or anything of value on me!” she thrust her chin out in an act of defiance. She would not show them any more fear than she already had.

 

The stout leader arched a brow at her, “So then why did these men have you tied up?” he challenged, approaching her to take a closer look. She seemed to have caught his interest, much to her displeasure, “You had to have been worth something to them if they kept you alive and close to camp.” he circled around her and the tree she pressed herself to desperately, looking her over at his leisure like a cat eyed its prey.

 

Bulma glared at him, keeping steady eye contact with his dark obsidian eyes as he looked her over and did her best not to show how much he intimidated her. Though he was shorter than his men, he was still a good half a head taller than herself. He was close enough to her height they could see eye to eye easily, but he felt so much bigger than her at the moment. She noticed a twitch in the tip of his tail that was wrapped around his waist.

 

She could smell his earthy musk as he circled close to her and feel the inhuman heat emitting off his body as he made show of intimidating her by invading her personal space. She could tell he was used to people shrinking away from his presence in fear, and though she had just moments before, Bulma stubbornly refused to now, much to his amusement.

 

She jerked, startled when he reached up a hand to gently touch her blue strands of hair that had fallen from her bun she had when this had all started, caressing it as if he could feel its texture even with his gloves on. His dark eyes slowly met her own and a sinister smirk graced his lips.

 

“Were you their whore?”

 

Bulma tore herself away from him and glared at him. If she could she would have slapped him, but all she had at her disposal was her sharp, lashing tongue, and she let him have it.

 

“You filthy, prehistoric pervert!” she hissed, “HOW DARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” she kicked out at him, but he easily blocked her, he and his men chuckling at her pitiful attempt, “I am NOT anyone's sex slave!” She swung a poorly aimed fist at his smug face, stumbling when she missed as he side stepped her, “I'm not even supposed to be here! That fat, pink idiot knocked me out and took my ship and now I wake up here in the dirt, bound and with these nasty men who do who knows what to women they-,”

 

 

“A _Ship?!”_ Once more, Bulma was pinned to the tree, but this time a strong, firm hand wrapped around her throat to hold her there. She coughed from the sudden force on her sensitive flesh and yelped when he once more forced himself into her bubble, coming eye-to-eye with her. She could feel the amusement sink away from the men around them and something dark and cold replaced it, “Tell me about this 'Ship', Woman,” he demanded, “Are you with Dodoria and his men?!” he demanded once more.

 

Bulma gripped at his fist in an attempt to get more air into her lungs. Her blue eyes started to water in effort when one of the men cleared their throat uneasily.

 

“Vegeta....,” it was a much softer voice of one of the elders, “Give her some air, Vegeta. You're slipping again.”

 

“I am FINE!” this 'Vegeta' snarled back, but Bulma saw a flash of turquoise flash in his eyes as they settled on her, “Where. Is. The ship?”

 

He let up enough that Bulma could breathe once more and gasped greedily with a cough to fill her lungs once more, and leveled the overwhelming male with an fiery glare, “The fuck if I know,” she spat, “They CAPTURED me, and TOOK my ship!” she emphasized once more, shoving against him, “I am not with whoever Dodoria is! I don't know where I am, or where they took my ship!”

 

Vegeta growled at her in frustration, but Bardock approached his side, placing a firm palm on his masters shoulder, “Vegeta, she is just a lone woman, and she is scared.” he reasoned, “She's not the enemy,”

 

A heavy beat of silence strangled between them before Vegeta let her go and stood back.

 

“Then she is useless to us.” he sighed, attempting to center himself once more. Internally he berated himself. The prince of all Saiyans had achieved a great power and withheld it from his peoples oppressors, but it was not so easily controlled. Vegeta already had a short temper, but with unbridled ki built up inside him, it was easy to lose himself and he was unwilling to admit it.

 

 

“Take what you can, search for the ship. Dodoria can't have gone far.” he addressed his men, dismissing Bulma as he turned away.

 

“Hold it,” Bulmas sharp voice snapped at him as she snatched his wrist to hold him back, “That is _my_ ship! Like hell I'm going to let a bunch of backwoods rejects take it from me AGAIN!”

 

“I going to give you one last warning.” He turned to her, death in his eyes, as he yanked his head out of her grasp, “Don't ever touch me, and it would be in your best interest to stop insulting my men. You have no idea who you are talking to, woman.”

 

Once more the two of them were in a stand off, glaring the other down. The Saiyan men behind him stood still in shock. Vegeta could have easily just ignored her and moved on, but this woman seemed to command their leaders attention, as if he couldn't ignore him. They felt no real threat coming from her, but were curious to see where this would lead.

 

Finally the woman sighed, her stubborn stance sagged a fraction, but her fierce eyes still held fast to his dark abyssal ones, “Look, you are not going to get very far with my ship with out me, and I have no idea where the hell I am and I HAVE to get back to my ship.” she started to reason.

 

Vegeta folded his powerful arms across his chest and arrogantly tilt his head. The harlot was a special kind of crazy, but he would humor her for now, “What makes you think we would need you?”

 

Bulma cocked her hip to the side and crossed her own arms in a way that he or his men took notice.

 

“Because I _built_ it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter I struggled with a bit, I apologize if it is a bit rough, but it served its purpose! I'm in between jobs ATM so I hadn't had much time to write, but I was able to press on! drop a review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all!
> 
> Also, I am an avid VegetaXBulma fan (Obviously) and have been reading M and X fics for a long bit. Do any of you have a favorite? 
> 
> No Preview for next chapter for now. I wanted to get this one uploaded as fast as possible :D


End file.
